


starboy

by kaisoomachine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - CEOs, M/M, absurd requests by rasta kim, let's be honest mr. kim is hot, my baby ksoo trying so hard, orange oh sehun, rasta kim aka mr. kim, rastas
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoomachine/pseuds/kaisoomachine
Summary: look what you've donei'm a motherfuckin' starboyp.s: bol miktarda rastalı ceo jongin içerir.





	1. kısaca biz varız, sürünüyoruz ve bir de rastalar, aman tanrım rastalar

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad üzerinde ilk yayımlanma tarihi: 170714

Bakın, bu sandığınız gibi bir hikaye değil. Yemin ederim ki değil, burada rastalar ve bol miktarda fiyaskoya uğramış hayalleri gerçekleştirme girişimi var.

Hiç düşünülmeden savrulmuş küfürler, bol miktarda ucuz filmi sektörünü bile ağlatacak kadar berbat kaçma sahnesi, eh bir de bitip tükenmek bilmeyen huysuz ve paragöz ev sahibi muhabbeti var.

Asla zamanında ödenmemiş kira, tezgahta birikmiş sosis ambalajları, hazır ramen kutuları ve kutu kadar bir daire, bunun üzerine üst dairede kalan delinin teki, atom karınca bozması ve turuncu kafalı en yakın arkadaşım Oh Sehun var.

Makaslar, üst üste dizilmiş kumaş ruloları, tasarımlar, şaşalı tüller, yaldızlı süslemeler ve uykusuz gecelerden kalma göz altı çürükleri, bıkmadan usanmadan yeniden, yeniden, yeniden ve yeniden çizilen çizgiler var.

Bayılana kadar ucuz sosis yeyip adımızı bile unutana kadar soju içmelerimiz var. Sırt sıvazlamalarımız, el masajlarımız ve dizi çıkmış yıprak eşofmanlarımız, elma sapı toplanmış saçlarımız var.

Bir de milleti delirtip bazı geceler kapıya dayanan iki polis memuruna sebep olacak kadar bokunu çıkarılarak dinlenen The Weeknd var.

Sokağın ortasında, parmak arası terlikleri, doksanlı yıllardan kalma Havai gömleği ve rasta yaptırılmış saçları ile dolaşan zil zurna sarhoş bir adam, bir de kafasına bir teneke kolayı boca eden yetmez gibi, tıklım tıklım dolu çantasıyla adamı sokak sokak kovalayan koskoca hayalleriyle küçücük bir ben var.

Sonra bu adam patronum çıkıyor, buradan sonrası zaten iyice karışık, adam öyle uyduruk bir patron değil. Kore'nin en ama en çok bilinen tekstil şirketinin patronu, benim tasarımlarımı kabul ettirmek için kapısında yattığım şirket yani. Belaya bulaştım mı, tam bulaşıyorum işte, böyle adamı deli eden huylarım da var.

Sırf kendi çizimlerimi kabul ettireyim diye temizlik görevlisi olarak girdiğim şirketin CEO'sunun başından bir kutu kola dökmüş, yetinmeyip adamı sokak sokak kovalamış aptallıkla ilgili bir marka kursa dünya çapında tanınacak ben, Do Kyungsoo varım.

E CEO bu, affetmiyor denilecek olaylar da tam olarak Bay Rasta, demek istediğim Bay Kim'in odasına sinsice girmemle başlıyor. Öncelikle kesinlikle sinsi bir giriş değil çünkü odaya girdiğimde şak diye masasının başında dosyaları inceleyen adamla göz göze buluyorum kendimi. İşin en ama en kötü tarafı da adam beni onunla göz göze gelmemiz kadar bir sürede yine şak diye tanıyor, Çanta Çocuk diyor bana bal gibi sesiyle ve zil zurna sarhoş olan benmişim gibi hissediveriyorum. Arkasından kaşla göz arası kişisel yardımcısı oluyorum zorla. Kişisel yardımcı dediysem sakın ola ki sekreter falan sanmayın, sadece ayak işleri yaptıklarım. Bay Rasta'nın, aman ya  _Bay Kim'in_  bitip tükenmek bilmeyen ve hiç çekinmeden canıma okuyan ayak işleri.

Kısaca biz varız, sürünüyoruz ve bir de rastalar, aman Tanrım rastalar.


	2. çünkü ben ne zaman bir şey istesem, bana verirler koca bir saçmalık

**jakuzi - koca bir saçmalık**

"Sehun biraz daha soju içersen gece yatağa işeyeceksin, yeter artık!" Elinden yeşil şişeyi kaptığım gibi masaya, Sehun'un devasa kolunun uzanamayacağını düşündüğüm kadar uzak bir köşeye çarparak koydum. Masanın üzeri, plastik yüzeyin orijinalde ne renk olduğunu unutmama sebep olacak kadar çok yeşil şişeyle dolu ve sırf bundan dolayı bile başım hafif hafif dönüyor, sanki alay eder gibi.

Bu içki çadırı, lanet olası insanların kafa şişiren uğultusu ve bizi delip geçen garip bakışları fena şekilde canımı sıkmaya başladığından, gerim gerim geriliyorum. Sinirlerim koptu kopacak halde ama Sehun Bey'in lanet olası keyfi bir türlü olmadığı, aynı zamanda bedenini dikey eksende düzgün tutamadığı için gidemiyoruz.

Neredeyse iki saattir su içer gibi soju içiyor ve eğer elinden şişeyi almamış olsaydım daha da içecek gibiydi manyak herif. İçeriye yayılan ağır kokudan tek yudum içmemiş olmama rağmen ben bile sarhoş olmaya başlamışken haliyle Sehun masanın önüne gelen kısmında yeşil şişelerin istilasına uğramamış küçücük boşluğa yanağını dayamış, kafasını bile kaldıramayacak olduğundan sersem bir ifadeyle serilmişti.

Adamakıllı kafayı bulmuş, gözlerini zar zor açık tutar hale gelmişti ama hâlâ inatla ağzını çalıştırmaya devam ediyor biricik arkadaşım, adı batasıca Oh Sehun.

"Yah! Do Kyungsoo, çabucak sevgilimi bana geri ver, onu benden alma hakkın yok!" Kafasını masadan azıcık kaldırıp eveleyip geveledikleri sonra, koca kafasının kırıldığını düşünmeme sebep olacak tok bir sesle masaya bıraktı kendini.

Ağzının içinde yuvarlanan dilinden ötürü peltek sesi iyice anlaşılmaz karman çorman bir hale geldiğinden beynimi baya zorlayarak dinlemiştim gevelediği anlamsız, dünya saçması kelimeleri. Sonrasında hemen dinlediğime pişman oluyorum ve inanılmaz derecede kendimi azarlama isteği ile doluveriyorum, saçmalamakta yepyeni, akıl almayacak bir çağ başlatıyor çünkü utanmadan.

Yüzüne salaksın sen diyen bakışlar atsam bile, büyük ihtimalle odağını yitirmiş gözleri önünde uçan pembe soju şişeleri gördüğünden bakışlarımı bek umursamadı, ayık kafayla olsa bile umursamazdı çünkü o, Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun asla anlayamadığınız o matematik problemi, ömrünüzü çürüten ve bir türlü bitmeyen o pembe dizi ama ne olursa olsun, rüzgar ne kadar sert eserse essin dimdik durmuş, kendi başına ayakta kalması yetmez gibi benim de kolumu tutup rüzgara karşı dimdik durmamda yardım etmiş biri. Kabul ediyorum ki normal bir insandan on kat daha fazla içebilir, inanılmaz çirkin giyinebilir, benim başıma her türlü belayı açabilir ve bitip tükenmek bilmeyen enerjisi ile kendimi çürümüş hissetmeme sebep olabilir ancak her şeye rağmen hâlâ en yakınım, hâlâ ağlamak istediğimde arayacağım tek omuz. Üstelik el masajı yapma konusunda tam bir profesyonel it herif.

Başıma bıçak gibi saplanan ağrıdan ötürü gözlerimi çabucak kapatıp işaret parmağım ile iki kaşımın arasını ovaladım, Oh Sehun ve manyaklıkları temalı düşünce ağına çok daha sonra devam etmem en sağlıklısı. Böyle cins bir arkadaşı nereden bulduğum ile ilgili kendimi sorgulamak, hatta ta bu kadar bok olan hayatımın neden var edildiğini sorgulamaya gidecek kadar sinirlerim bozulmuş haldeydi.

Gözlerim kapalıyken, ortamın gürültülü havasını dağıtıveren yüksek sesli bir patırtı koptu ve sandalyem deprem okur gibi sallandı. Gözlerimi aceleyle açıp Sehun'un az önce yattığı yeri boş görünce yemin ederim ki ömrümden bir elli yıl kayıp gitti. Ancak, söz konusu adı batasıca Oh Sehun olduğunda asla ama asla beklediğiniz şeyler olmuyor karşınıza çıkan şeyler. Mesela, yerden yere çarpıp parça pinçik ettiği elli yıl, Sehun Bey'in hiç de umurumda değilmiş gibi pis yerde uzanıyor şu anda.

Ayaklarımın dibinde dünyadan bir haber yatıp gevşekçe sırıtan ve ehehe gibisinden tuhaf gülme sesleri çıkaran portakal kafaya baktım. Cinnet geçirmeme bir adım kalmıştı şunun şurasında, bir adım sonra Sehun'u elli yerinden bıçaklamaya başlamam muhtemeldi.

"Yok, delireceğim kesin! Ne var sanki ağzınla içsen?! Her seferinde kör kütük sarhoş olman mı gerek?" Oturduğum yerden hiçbir şeyden haberi olmayan Sehun'a bağırırken etraftan birkaç kınayan kaya kadar ağır bakış da kazanmayı ihmal etmemiştim tabi. Alnıma dökülen saçlarımı karıştırıp sandalyeden kalktım ve Sehun'un yanına çömeldim.

"Seni nasıl taşıyacağım ben ya? Burada mı bıraksam acaba? Soran olursa, delinin teki masama geldi şak diye oturdu, valla tanımıyorum falan derim." Parmağımın ucuyla yüzünü dürtüp pis zemine dayalı olan yanağının zeminle temasını kesmesini sağladığımda iç çektim, çoktan sızma kıvamına gelmişti bile. Sözde yarın çok önemli bir işe atılacağım, gelmiş burada ayyaş Oh Sehun toparlıyorum. En yakın arkadaşların en baba görevlerinden birinin bu olduğunu bal gibi biliyorum ama bugün olmaması gerekti işte, yarına tüm gücümü toplamış şekilde uyanmış olmalıydım.

"Bayım, onun orada yatmasına izin vermeyin ve dışarı çıkarın lütfen, müşterilerimiz rahatsız oluyor." Duyduğum çıtı pıtı sesle beraber gözlerimi Sehun'dan çekip tepemde dikilen kırmızı önlüklü kıza çevirdim. Yüzünde mahcup bir gülümseme vardı ve sürpriz, bizi kibarca kovuyordu. Derin bir nefes verip gözlerimi birkaç saniyeliğine kapattım. Ne hallere düştüğümü düşündükçe anında iki kaşımın ortasına namluyu dayayıp tetiği çekme isteği ile doluyorum ama işte, insanın hayalleri bir kere kök salmaya başladı mı ta dünyanın merkezine kadar gidermiş, bizde de durum bu. Köklerimiz dayanmış ta en sıcak yere, yanıyoruz ama yine de hayaller çok güzel.

"Senden yarın yüz dolar alayım da gör gününü manyak piç." ağzım içinde duyulmayacak şekilde geveleyip garson kıza baktığımda bu kez hayretle bükülmüş yüz hatları ve gözlerde parlayan kınama ile karşılaştım. Anlaşılan az önceki küfrü o kadar da ağzımın içinde gevelemiş falan değilim, hatta kızın gözlerindeki kınama seviyesine bakacak olursak baya bağırmış falan olmalıyım. Kız bana, başka insan olsa bedeni delinecek derecede ters bakışlar atarken yanımdan uzaklaştı ve belki dünyanın en büyük sorunuyla baş başa bıraktı beni. Belki değil hatta, basbayağı dünyanın en büyük sorunu.

Yerde on tane yeşil pirinç çuvalına denk gelecek bir şekilde yatan Sehun, zar zor yutkunmama sebep olurken midemdeki huzursuzluk düğümlendikçe düğümlendi ve başıma bir başka bıçağın daha insafsızca saplanıverdiğini hissettim.

"Ulan Sehun, baş ağrım yarına geçmezse bittin sen, bu kez mahvedeceğim seni." Bir kez daha homurdandıktan sonra kolunun birini sıkıca kavradım ve Sehun'un devasa vücudu ile birlikte ayağa kalkmaya çalıştım. Vücudumda ne kadar kas varsa hepsini alabildiğine zorlamış olsam bile Sehun Beyefendi yerden bir santim dahi havalanmadı. Başarısızlıkla sonuçlanan beş girişimin ardından sonunda kolunu göğsüne doğru savurdum. Sehun acıyla sızlanıp bana sırtını dönerek sol tarafı üzerinde yatmaya başladı.

Saç kökümden başlayıp iki kaşımın ortasında biten ve sinirlendiğimde uyarı ışığı gibi ortaya çıkan damarın agresifçe attığını hissediyorum, çok ama çok sinirliyim. Lanet olası Oh Sehun, bir kere de benim için işleri kolaylaştırsa olmuyor mu yani? Ya da şöyle diyeyim, Tanrı bir kere olsun benim için işleri kolaylaştırsa olmuyor mu? Tek istediğim, en şansız günde doğmuşum gibi yumak halinde verilen hayatımda birkaç güzel şeyin olması ama yok, Do Kyungsoo'nun şanslı olmak ne haddine?

"Delireceğim ya, delireceğim!" kendime hakim olmayıp Sehun'un dünya güzeli kıçına hafif olmayan bir tekme geçirdim ve Sehun, yine acıyla sızlanıp biraz kıpırdandı ama katiyen uyanmadı. Vazgeçmiş çaresiz bir nefesi dışarı üfledikten sonra annemin her zaman yaptığı gibi ellerimi yüzücü kaburgalarım üzerine koydum.

Etrafıma çaresiz ve yardıma muhtaç gözlerle şöyle bir baksam bile nedense herkes birden bire, keyifle izleyip bıyık altından kıs kıs gülmeyi kesivermiş, pür dikkat yanlarındaki içki arkadaşına veya yemeklerine odaklanmıştı.  _Aman, sanki sizden yardım dilenme meraklısıymışım gibi._

"Bayım, yardıma ihtiyacınız var mı? Birilerini çağırmamı ister misiniz?" Az önce yanıma gelip rezil Sehun yüzünden bizi kovan, ayrıca basit bir küfürden ötürü beni elli yerimden gözleri ile bıçaklayan garson kız, bir kez daha görüş alanıma girdiğinde utanmasam ve sinirden cehenneme atılmış bir kazan gibi kaynamıyor olsam kesinlikle ağlardım. Az önce sergilediği tutumu bile unutur, hüngür hüngür ağlardım ama Tanrı'ya şükür ki fitil olmuş haldeyim.

"Ah şey... Harika olur." Alnımda damarım bağımsızlığını ilan etmiş ikinci kalp gibi atmaya devam ediyor olmasına rağmen dudaklarım mahcup bir gülümsemeyle büküldü ve aceleyle üst üste iki kere eğildim. "Arkadaşımın verdiği rahatsızlıktan dolayı çok özür dilerim, bir daha olmamasını sağlayacağım." Dudaklarımı birbirine bastırıp düz bir çizgiye dönüştürdüğüm de kızın yanaklarına renk geldi ve önemli olmadığını belirten bir şeyler geveleyip gözden kayboldu. Sanki ettiğim basit bir küfürden ötürü bana yerin dibine girmemi isteyen bakışları o atmamış gibi yumuşacık oluvermişti.

Kızın uzaklaşmasının ardından derin ve büyük ölçüde rahatlamış bir nefes verdim, az önce inanılmaz bir huzursuzluk midemi kurt gibi kemirirken kalktığım sandalyeye eklem ağrıları olan yaşlı bir amca gibi usulca geri oturdum. Dirseğimi soju şişeleri ile dolu masaya yaslayıp bir an olsun azalmadan bıçak saplanıp duran kafamı da yumruğuma yasladım. Sehun hâlâ yerde yatıyordu ve ara sıra anlamsız bir şeyler mırıldanıp kıpırdanıyor, inat gibi bir de kıkırdıyordu.

"Üç kuruşluk aklım yok ki benim de, arkadaşımın nasıl olsun? Yarın bir dünya yapacağın şey varken kalkıp Sehun'la soju gecesine gelmek de neyin nesi? Sersem Kyungsoo. Bırakamadım gitti şu soju gecesi zırvalığını zaten, alkolik miyim neyim ben?" Kendi kendime kızdıktan sonra kafamı birkaç kere yumruğuma vurdurdum. Yirmi iki yaşına koşarak tırmanmaktaydım ama daha kafama gram akıl girdiği yoktu, her seferinde Sehun denilen koca bebeğe uyup kendimi akla hayale sığmayacak durumlarda buluyordum. Bundan bir hafta önceki soju gecesinin sabahında kendimizi bir parkta bulmuştuk, ondan öncekinde bir hamamda ve ondan öncekinde ise, parkın birinde sırılsıklam kıyafetlerle çimler üzerine yatarken... Yemin ederim ki bu rezil anlarla dolu listenin bir sonu yok ve biz hâlâ her perşembe soju gecesi yapmaya devam ediyoruz. 

Oh Sehun ile ilgili bilmeniz gereken en ama en önemli şey, birini bir şeylere ikna etme konusunda inanılmaz derecede yetenekli olduğudur. Altından girip üstünden çıkıyor, milyon kere dudaklarını bükerek lütfen diyor ardından ne olduğunu anlamadan kendimi yıprak eşofmanım, annemin gönderdiği üç beş kuruş haricinde boş olan cüzdanım ve elma sapı saçımla dışarıda buluyorum. Bu halde dışarı çıkmanın utanç verici olduğunu düşünebilirsiniz ama Oh Sehun tam bir renk körü olarak benim paspal halime kök söktürüyor ve sokakta onu gören herkesi hüngür hüngür ağlatıyor. Soju gecesini temsil ettiğini düşündüğü için bıkmadan usanmadan her soju gecesi giydiği yeşil renk amca eşofmanı, eşofmanı içine giydiği gri, yaklaşık üç beden büyük kapşonlusu ve Tanrı'nın laneti o sarı sandaletleri, gözlerimi bile oymama sebep olacak o sarı sandaletler.

Oh Sehun her zamanki gibi bugün de rezilliği üzerine rezillik katıp adını tüm Kore halkına duyurmayı ilke edinmiş gibi yeşiller içinde süzülüyor olsa bile, ben gayet normal görünüyorum. Pekala, hâlâ üzerimde giymekten rengi akmış yıprak eşofmanlarım var ama en azından alnıma dökülen perçemler elma sapı şeklinde toplanmış değil, henüz.

Arkamdan gelen boğaz temizleme sesi ile olduğum yerde biraz sıçradım ve elimin biri alışkanlık gereği yaşlı teyzeler gibi kalbim üzerine gitti. Rezil anlarımızdan oluşan video kafam içinde dönmeyi saniyesinde kesti ve birden bire boğazım kuruyuverdi. Başımı hafifçe çevirip omuzum üzerinden kim olduğuna baktım. Uzun, azıcık uğraşsa kafası içki çadırının tepesine değecek kadar uzun bir adam hemen arkamda dikiliyordu. Kalın kaşları doğduğu günden beri hep çatıkmış gibi olağanca rahatlığıyla birbirine yanaşmış haldeydi. Sinirli gibiydi, gibi değil de baya sinirliydi işte. Birazdan ağzından burnundan alev çıkacakmış gibi duruyordu. Yutkundum zorla, adamın sinirli siması bir hayli ürkünçtü, seri katil olduğunu söylese hakkını vermişsin diye kalkıp alkışlardım.

"Sarhoş herif burada mı?" Belki de duyduğun en karakteristik kalın erkek sesine sinmiş hafif Çinli aksanı beni biraz daha ürkütürken konuşamayıp yüzüne aval aval bakarken buldum kendimi. Konuşmayı ve derdimi anlatmayı elbet ki istiyordum ama ne haddime, korkudan nutkum tutulmuş falan olmalıydı çünkü dilimin ucunda tek kelime gelmesini geçtim aklıma bile adamakıllı bir cevabın geldiği yok. Huzursuz sessizlik aramızda varabileceği bir yer yokmuş gibi yuvarlanıp giderken adamın kaşları daha da derin çatıldı ve yüzü inanılmaz korkunç gölgelerin dans ettiği yabanıl bir araziye döndü. Bir kez daha zar zor yutkundum ve işaret parmağım ile ayağımın dibinde yatan Sehun'u işaret edebildim sadece.

Uzun adam gözlerini devirip masanın etrafını dolaştı ve Sehun'un yanına çöktü. Çatılı kaşları bir an olsun düz haline gelmezken bizim koca oğlanı bir çırpıda kolundan tutup oturur konuma getirdi. Sandalyede alık gibi hayret etmekten başka hiçbir şey yapmadan oturduğumu fark edince birkaç kez yutkundum ve varla yok arası çıkan küçücük bir sesle,

"Yardım ister misiniz?" diye sordum. Uzun adam beni duymamış gibi Sehun'un göğsünü sırtına yaslayıp Sehun'un bir metreye yakın kollarını boynuna doladı, ardından hayretler içinde kalmama sebep olacak bir kıvraklıkla on pirinç çuvalı gibi duran yeşiller içindeki Oh Sehun'u sırtına alıverdi. Ellerini Sehun'un dünya güzeli kıçı altında birleştirip koca cüsseli bebeği, yapması dünya üzerindeki en kolay şeymiş gibi yukarı doğru hoplattı. Koskoca oğlan sırtında olmasına rağmen adımlarında en küçük bir titreme olmadan taşımaya, tam ileri bakan ve çatık kaşları altında haylaz gölgelerin kımıldamasından tuhaf parıltılar içeren gözleri santim kımıldatmadan ilerlemeye devam etti.

Allak bullak olmuş kafamın içiyle beraber bir karış açık kalmış ağzımla ta aramıza on adım yakın mesafe koyduktan sonra omzu üzerinden arkaya bakıp olduğum yerde hala dikiliyor olmamı görüp kaşlarını biraz daha çatana kadar izledim zebella gibi adamı. Hafif Çinli aksanı, kaba saba sesiyle sitem dolu bir serzeniş verdi.

"Yah, yer cücesi, gelmeyecek misin? Bu koca şeyi nereye götüreceğimi bilmiyorum." Kaşları, başka şekle girmeyi bilmez gibi çatık durmaya devam ediyor, ben de zar zor yutkunuyorum. Lanet olası lanet bir seri katil olabilir ancak yine de atabildiğim kadar geniş adımlarla ona yetişmek için çabalıyorum.

*******

Yolun yarısından fazlasını, ölümcül bir sessizlik ve bu sessizliği daha da katlanılmaz yapan Sehun'un horlamaları, ıssız sokaklarda yankılanan adım sesleri ile geride bırakmıştık ki, bedenimin şiddetli bir depremim orta yerinde kalmış gibi zangırdamasına sebep olacak bir şey, pat diye kafamın orta yerine düştü. Sehun'la buluşmadan önce sahafa uğrayıp aldığım kitapları dikkatle doldurduğum bez çantayı koca bir sersem olduğum için yanıma almayı unutmuştum. Üç ay boyunca köşeye attığım beş on kuruşun birikimiyle aldığım otuza yakın kitap ve şimdi bu canım ciğerim kitaplarım ta bilmem nerede bulunan uyduruk bir içki çadırında yatıyor halde.

İdrak etmenin acı tadı ağzıma yayılırken kafamdan aşağı kazanlar dolusu kaynar su boşalmaya başladı. Bir adım dahi ileri gidemez hale geldim ve olduğum yerde durup boş gözlerle sokak lambalarının soluk ışığı altında oynaşan zerrelerle dolu yola baktım öylece. Kalbim inanılmaz bir hızla gümbürdüyor, kulağımın yanında atan şah damarım yüzünden sağır olmaya adım adım yaklaşıyordum.

"Aman Tanrım!" Birden bire bağırdığımda kısa yolculuğumuzun başından beri yüz ifadesinde santim esneme olmayan adam, durdu ve omzu üzerinden bana baktı.

"Tanrıyı yâd etmek için ne en uygun zaman ne de en uygun yer değil, yer cücesi." Buz gibi sesiyle konuştuğunda zar zor yutkundum ve kaşlarımı endişeyle büktüm. Ayrıca bana kalırsa, Tanrıyı yâd etmek için kesinlikle ama kesinlikle en doğru saniyeler içindeyim.

"Bayım, çok ama çok üzgünüm ancak hemen, bir saniye dahi kaybetmeden, çadıra geri dönmeliyim," Adamın bir şey demesine izin vermeden doksan dereceye yakın eğildim ve belimi eski haline getirdiğimde, gözüme giren bir avuç uzun tutamı umursamadan telaşla konuştum, "Bayım lütfen onu eve kadar götürün!" Gözüme batan saç telleri yüzünden milyon kere gözlerimi kırpıştırmam gerekmişti.

Adama yine bir şey deme fırsatı vermeden geldiğimiz istikamette hızlı adımlarla ilerlemeye başladığımda, arkamdan bağırdı kızgın, pekala  _alev alan_  bir sesle.

"Yolu bilmiyorum! Hey, yer cücesi yolu bilmiyorum!" Sıkıntı dolu bir nefes verdim ve adama yüzümü dönüp geri geri ilerlemeye devam ederken konuştum, sanki hiç korkum yokmuş gibi ama işin aslı, baya tırsıyorum.

"Şu sokağı takip edin, göğe çıkıyor gibi görünen eskimiş merdivenler çıkacak. O merdivenlerin sonundaki mavi boyalı ev, kapının önüne bıraksanız yeterli çok önemli bir şeyi, şu sırtınızdaki heriften bile daha önemli bir şeyi, sizin mekanda unuttum-"

"Başka zaman al. Tanrı aşkına uşağın değil-" Geri geri giderken ayağım dümdüz yolda bir şeylere takıldığından tökezleyip yere yapışma tehlikesi geçirince adam aniden sustu, yüzü acıma ve korku karışımı bir ifade ile büküldü. Onu ilk gördüğüm andan bu yana ilk kez çatık kaşlı somurtkan halinden farklı bir formda gördüm, ya da belki aramızdaki mesafeden öyle gördüğümü düşündüm, bilmiyorum. Geri geri giderken düşüp kafamı yumurta gibi kırmak şu anda ihtiyacım olan son şey olduğundan olduğum yerde durdum, aramızda neredeyse iki metreye yakın mesafe vardı.

"Yarın iş çıkışı çadıra uğrayıp size para vereceğim söz veriyorum!" Deli gibi durduk yere avaz avaz bağırdıktan sonra, ellerimi önümde dua eder gibi birleştirip kafamı da biraz eğdim, çaresizliğimi görmesini gerekti, hem de tam şu anda. Gözlerim hissettiğim endişeden ötürü sımsıkı kapanırken kulağım arkasında son sürat atmaya devam eden şah damarımın sesi sanki mümkün gibi biraz daha yükseldi, kulağım da hafifçe uğuldamaya başladı yetmez gibi.

"Yüz dolar vereceksin." Bir süre devam eden ve kafasında yaptığı durum değerlendirmesinden oluşan sessizlikten sonra şak diye söylediğinde kapattığım gözlerimi kocaman açtım, resmen beni soymaya çalışıyor adi herif. Yutkundum zar zor, bu herife yüz dolar yedirirsem kesinlikle bu dünyadan huzur içinde göçüp gidemem. Yüz dolar demek aynı zamanda, adı batasıca Oh Sehun'dan alacağım para demek oluyor ki ben, Do Kyungsoo, asla kendime sıfır kâr payı bırakamam.

"Elli olsun, ne olur elli olsun, başka param yok lütfen bayım!" Söylediklerim kesinlikle doğru başka param yok, hatta hiç param yok çünkü annemin gönderdiği parayı çatır çutur yedim, hem de henüz ikinci gündeyken.

"Pekala, biraz düşünelim." Yüzüme bakarak biraz duraksadı ve hemen ardından, kaşlarındaki çatılmayı bozmadan çarpıklaşmış bir gülüş verdi. "Yetmiş beş olsun. Evet evet, yetmiş beş son kararım, olur da yarın paramı getirmezsen evinizi basarım, yerini de öğrendim nasıl olsa." Kaba saba, korkunç bir Çinli aksanı ve bir de iyicene sertleştirilerek söylenmiş tehdit boğazıma boncuk gibi dizilip beni yutkunmaya zorunlu kılarken başımı aşağı yukarı sallayıp kabul ettim çabucak. Ben Do Kyungsoo, kendime kâr payı bırakmamaktan nefret ederim ama her insan gibi, sevgili canım daha önemli.

"Anlaştık, dediğim gibi kapının önüne bırakın ve... Şey, küçük bir ricam olacaktı, kapüşonunu kafasına geçirir misiniz? Üşümesin. Kafası yeterince üşütük zaten." Ortamı yumuşatmak için yaptığım iğrenç ötesi espri için zorlama bir gülme bıraktığımda, gözlerim önündeki adam birden ejderhaya dönüşüp beni ayağı altında iyice ezdikten sonra yakacak gibi baktı tam gözlerime. Üstelik bu kez gerçekten öyle baktı, uzak olduğundan yanlış görmüşlüğüm falan değildi yani. Geri adım atmaktan oldum olası nefret ediyor olsam bile o anda, koşa koşa geri kaçmak istedim. Bakışlarıyla pat küt girişmiş, kaşımı gözümü yarmıştı manyak Çinli.

"Neyse... Gidiyorum, teşekkürler." Son kez eğildikten sonra son sürat koşmaya başladım. Manyak Çinli Sehun'u öldürebilirdi ama... Pekala, kitaplarımı kurtardıktan sonra bununla ilgilenebilirim. Ciğerlerime derin bir nefes doldurup biraz daha hızlandım, koşarken oluşan akşamın serin rüzgarı yüzüme tokat gibi çarpıyordu ve saçlarımı onun gönlünce oynadığı oyuncaklarıymış gibi oradan oraya savuruyordu.

*******

Kitapla dolu bez çantayı sağ omzuma asmış, yaşlı ve ölmekte olan bir amca gibi ağır ağır ıssız sokaklar boyunca ilerlerken baştan aşağı kan ter içindeyim. Üzerimdeki ince tişört tenime yapılmış halde, vücut ısım havale geçirmeme sebep olacak kadar yüksek ve Seul'ün boğucu yaz akşamı etrafımda çepeçevre. Nefesim henüz dakikalar önce düzene girdi, kalbim biraz daha ipi koparmış gibi atmaya devam etseydi yolun ortasına bayılacaktım ve büyük ihtimalle hiç vakit kaybetmeden oracıkta kalp krizinden gidecektim.

O kadar hızlı koşmama ve yarım saatlik yolu on beş dakika gibi bir sürede geride bırakmama rağmen çadıra vardığımda az kalsın dünyanın en kötü şeyi başıma gelmek üzereydi. Zavallı kitaplarım, birazcık daha gecikmiş olsaydım çöpü boylamış olacaktı ve yemin ederim, bu korku hiç çekinmeden ömrümden elli yılı çatır çutur harcamıştı. Kitaplarımın başına bir şey gelmiş olsaydı, işte o zaman Sehun denilen herife bu dünyayı dar ederdim ve bir daha evimin eşiğinden geçmesine izin vermezdim. Yani... Büyük konuşmamak lazım, ne yapıp ne edip evime girmemin bir yolunu bulur kesin ama dünyayı dar etme kısmında kendime fazlasıyla güveniyorum.

Derin bir iç çekip sol omzumda asılı duran kitaplarıma baktım, yüzüme gevşek bir gülümseme yayıldı burnuma çalınan eskimiş kitap kokusuyla. Parmak uçlarımda kağıdın o hafif pütürlü yüzeyini hissetmenin eşsiz hayali yavaşça saçlarımı okşayıp beni sarmaladı. Parmak uçlarımda hissettiğim her şeyin benim için özel bir anlamı oluyor, içimde asla değişmeyecek bir makama yükseliyordu. Mesela kumaşların türüne göre parmak uçlarımda değişen tavırları, boya kalemlerinin zarif ama sert doğası, kağıtların hafif pütürlü yüzeyi, sulu boyanın gıdıklayan hissi, Sehun'un yıllardır değişmeyen turuncu yumuşak saçları. Sehun, genelde parmak uçlarımla gördüğümü söyler, gözlerimden daha çok kullanıyormuşum ona göre. Hatta belki beynimden bile çok kullanıyor olabilirmişim, küstah herif hiç çekinmeden söylüyor bunu her seferinde ve hemen ardından hiç eksik etmeden omuzları sallanarak kıs kıs gülüyor.

"Ucuz atlattık, az daha kaybediyordum sizi. Sizin çöpe gidecek olma düşünceniz bile beni mahvediyor canlarım benim, sizsiz nasıl yaşarım bilmiyorum." Kitaplarla konuştuktan sonra Sehun'un ne olur ne olmaz diye cebime attığı tokayı çıkarıp alnıma dökülen ve alnımın alev alev yanmasına sebep olan perçemleri elma sapı şeklinde topladım. Ortaya çıkan alnıma vuran serin hava tüm duyularımı uyarırken, alnıma birikmiş teri hasta olmamak adına sağ elimin tersiyle  güzelce sildim.

Durmaksızın koşmaktan kupkuru kesilmiş boğazım, yutkunmamla beraber daha da kendini belli etmeye başlayınca yüzümü buruşturdum. Vücudumdan çıkan teri düşünecek olursak biraz daha sıvı almadan yürümeye devam edersem kalp krizinden değil de, sıvı yetersizliğinden öbür tarafa göçmem oldukça yüksek bir ihtimaldi.

Yol üzerindeki bir parka hantal adımlarla ilerlerken, gecenin en uğursuz zamanlarının çoktan çökmüş olmasından ötürü etrafta birkaç evsiz dışında kimseler kalmamış durumda. Bankın birine kendini geçişi güzel, gevşek bir şekilde bırakmış pasaklı adamın tekinin yanından geçerken sinsi bir ürperti omurgam boyunca ilerliyor, çevreye tam da seri katilleri sokağa dökmelik bir atmosfer hakim. Issız ve boğuk. Üç dört kuruş daha az ödemek için parklara koyulan içecek otomatlarına gitme fikri en başta olduğu kadar akıl karı gelmiyor ama dediğim gibi, en nefret ettiğim şey korktuğumu belli etmek ve geri adım atmak.

İki elimle omzumda asılı duran çantanın kollarına tutunuyorum sıkıca, yolunda gitmeyen bir şeyler sezdiğim anda içinde otuz kitap olan bu çantayı adamın kafasına art arda geçirmek, hemen sonrasında canım pahasına koşmak şimdilik tek parça olarak hayatıma devam etmek için elimde olan en iyi plan.

"Keşke arkadaşım ayyaşın teki olmasaydı, belki o zaman herhangi bir seri katil saldırısında onu arayabilirdim." Yaşlı amcalar gibi homurdandıktan sonra, manidar bir iç çekiyorum gerçekten de atom karınca bozmadı adı batasıca Oh Sehun'un peltek sesini ve kıs kıs gülmesini duymaya ihtiyacım var. Sonsuza dek uzayıp gidiyor gibi görünen taş döşeli park yolu, kendi kendime konuşarak ilerlersem daha az korkutucu ve daha kısa gelecek gibi hissediyorum. Arkası zaten karanlık, deli gibi kimsesiz sokaklarda kendimle konuşarak ilerlemeye başlıyorum, spor ayakkabılarım taş döşeli yolda tok tıkırtılar bırakıyor.

Kendimle sesli olarak konuşmak ilk kez yaptığım bir şey değil elbet ama ıpıssız bir yerde, kendimle konuşmak adamakıllı delirmiş gibi hissettiriyor. Delirmiş ancak aynı zamanda, kasılmış ne kadar kasım varsa hepsinin bağları kesilmiş gibi rahatlamış.

"Biliyorum, neden polisi aramak yerine manyağın tekini aramak istediğimi merak ediyorsun ama Kyungsoo, hayatım, ondan başkası zamanında gelmez." Kendime açıklamamı yaptığımda, nihayet gözüme az ilerde, ıssızlığın içimde soluk bir ışıkla parlayan otomat ilişti. Otomatla aramdaki mesafeyi atabildiğim kadar geniş adımlar atarak kapattım çabucak, zaman kaybetmeye kesinlikle tahammülümün kalmadığı saniyeler içindeyim. Nihayet otomatın önüne ulaştığımda dudaklarım arsından bir nebze de olsa rahatlamış bir nefes kaçıveriyor.

"Ne içmek istersin Kyungsoo? Sehun burada olsaydı bana da bir şeyler al diye ağlardı ve ben almazdım," burada duraksayıp kafamı sallayarak güldüm, Sehun bazen gerçekten inanılmaz bir bebek olabiliyor, yaşından başından utanmadan hem de "En sonunda pes edip kendi parası ile bir tane şekersiz kola alır -Sehun şekersiz koladan başka bir şey içmez- ve evime gelmeyeceği ile ilgili homurdanırken evin yolunu tutarız, kendi dairesine çıkmak yerine benim daireme gelir, manyak işte." Yeniden güldüm ve cebimden çıkardığım bozuklukları otomata atıp su almak için birkaç tuşa bastım. Makine, yorgun ve usanmış tıkırtılar ile çalıştıktan sonra su şişesini alt kısımda kalan boşluğa düşürdü, ses ıssız parkta yankılandığından ensemde birkaç tüy insafsızca ayaklandı.

"Aman ya, etrafta ne korkunç değil mi Kyungsoo? Delirmeden eve gitsem iyi olacak." Yere çömelip su şişesini aldım ve bir saniye dahi beklemeden, çömeldiğim yerde şişeyi açıp yarısına kadar içtim. Buz gibi su boğazımdan aşağı kayarken, kendimi canlanmış hissediyor ve tüm hücrelerimin suya olan özlem dolu çığlıklarını duyar gibi oluyordum.

Sıvı ihtiyacımı giderip ayaklandıktan sonra otomata son bir bakış attım, hemen çekip gitmem gerekirdi ama nerede, adı batasıca Oh Sehun alışkanlıklarından birini yapmak istiyorum deliler gibi.

"Oh Sehun, yanımda değilken bile başımın belası olmayı başarıyorsun ya, pes doğrusu." Homurdanıp otomatın cam ekranına akıl almaz bir şekilde şekersiz kola içme isteği duyarak bakarken kendimle savaşma işlerine bile girmiyorum. Manidar bir iç çekip cebimde kalan son bozuklukları da çıkarıyorum ve makinenin para yiyen kısmına hüzünle gönderip bu kez şekersiz kola alabilmek için birkaç tuşa basıyorum, her şey o denli çabuk gerçekleşiyor ki bir videonun hızlandırılmış halini izlemek gibi, garip. Makine yine aynı yorgun ve bezmiş tıkırtıları çıkarırken bayık gözlerle öylece otomatı izledim. Makine nihayetinde yorgun uğultuları kesip teneke kutudan ötürü ortalık yıkılırmışcasına yankılanan bir sesle şekersiz kolayı alt kısımdaki boşluğa düşürdü.

Kolayı, alt kısımdaki boşluktan çabucak alıp buz gibi teneke parmak uçlarımın donmasına sebep olsa bile aldırmadan ilerlemeye başladım. Adımlarım, öncekine göre çok daha hızlı ve kıvrak olduğundan kıvrılıp giden, taş döşeli park yolundan çabucak çıktım.

Seul'ün belki en çok unutulmuş semtlerinden biri olduğundan birkaç sokak lambasının zar zor aydınlattığı yolda ilerlerken teneke kolayı bilindik tıs sesiyle açtım ve genzimi cayır cayır yakan kocaman bir yudum aldım. Yudum, cam parçaları gibi yemek borum boyunca batarak sonunda mideme ulaştığında rahatlamış bir ses çıkardım. İkinci yudumu almak için kafamı geri atmıştım ki, üç metre kadar ilerde, yolun  ortasında yalpak adımlarla, kolları oyuncak bir bebeğin kolu gibi başına buyruk sallanarak yürüyen uzun boylu erkek figürünü gördüm. Dudağımın dibine kadar çıkmış teneke kola, yavaşça aşağı inerken gözlerimi kısıp yalpalayan adama baktım dikkatle.

Adımlarının, kasları pelteye dönmüş gibi yamulmasından da anlaşılabileceği gibi adam zil zurna sarhoştu. Adam kafasını geriye atıp yıldızlı göğe bakarak, benim bile ciğerlerimi acıtan bir bağırtı bıraktı, hemen ardından da deliler gibi gülmeye başladı. Sokağın ortasında, saat gece yarısını bir saat önce geçmişken üstelik. Göz devirmeden edemedim, adım attığım her yerde bir avuç kötü şansı çoktan beni bekler vaziyette buluyorum ve aman Tanrım bu durum inanılmaz can sıkıcı. Kafasını geriye doğru atmış olduğundan daha net  görüyorum saçlarını ve saçları... Tuhaftı. Normalden daha kalın ve... Tanrı aşkına, adamın rastası var!

"Hep de beni mi buluyor bunlar ya?" Kendi kendime homurdanıp kafamı iki yana salladım, sarhoş rasta yokmuş gibi davranabilirim elbet. Rastalı ve sarhoş olabilir ama yoldan geçip giden alelade birine de bir kötülüğü dokunmaz sonuçta. Rasta ile aramızdaki mesafe giderek azalırken, kendimden emin tavrım balon gibi sönüyor çünkü adam beni fark edince duruyor ve çok net göremiyor olsam bile yüzüne gördüğüm en yürek parçalayıcı, en çarpık gülüşü takınıyor. Gözlerinin odağını yitirmiş olması gerekir ama vay şerefsiz, tam gözlerime bakıyor  _manyak rasta._

Üzerime çivi gibi saplanan bakışlarını görmezden gelerek yanından geçip gitmek üzereyim ki, koca eli ile bileğimi kavrıyor şak diye. Panikle yüzüne baktığımda bal rengi gözlerinde muzip, bedenimi titreten bir parıltı var. Yemin ederim Sehun'dan sonra gördüğüm en iğrenç zevke sahip, parmak arası terlikleri, dizinde biten kaprisi, yukarıdan üç düğmesi açık doksanlı yıllardan kalma Havai gömleği ve kafasındaki rastalar ile... Anlatmaya kelimelerin yetmeyeceği kadar çirkin parçaları, anlatmaya kelimelerin yetmeyeceği kadar çirkin bir şekilde bir araya getirmiş durumda. Ancak, gir gariplik var, gözlerim kanayacak gibi değil çünkü bal rengi gözler, aman Tanrım bal rengi gözler. İrislerimden akıp bilmem kaç yard derinliğe inen o gözler.

"Bakar mısın canım acab-"

Sesini duyar duymaz, çok yüksek bir binadan düşüp her yerimi kırmışım gibi hissediyorum, cümlesini tamlamasına izin vermeden, elimdeki teneke kolayı şak diye yüzüne serpiyorum. Adam sersemlemiş bir ifade ile kafasını iki yana köpek gibi salladığında, rastalı saçlarından sıçrayan kola damlaları yüzümün belli yerlerine yapışıp kalıyor. Bir gün, daha ne kadar kötüye gidebilir diye düşünmüyorum bile çünkü bundan kötüsünde, günün sonunda Sehun küllerimi Han Nehrine savuruyor olurdu ancak. Kolumu hâlâ mengene gibi sıkıştıran elinden kurtarmaya çalışıyorum ama ne mümkün, sarhoş falan ama gücünden hiçbir şey eksilmemiş. Gözümü karartıp adamın yüzüne aniden gelen koladan ve oksijenle bile yanma tepkimesine girecek halde olan kanından dolayı atamadığı sersemliği devam ederken ağzına kadar kitap dolu olan çantayı omzumdan indirdim ve tek elimle kavrayıp, hiç acımadan sağlam bir tane geçirdim kafasına. Bal rengi derin gözler bilmem ne, burada çatır çatır taciz ediyor beni manyak rasta, acır mıyım hiç? Tatlı mı tatlı bal rengi gözlerine bile hatır etmem, etmedim.

"Sizin gibiler yüzünden dünyanın çivisi çıktı, sapık herif! Canın çıksın senin, cansız kal!" Adam darbelerden kurtulmaya çalışsa bile nefes almasına fırsat vermeden indirdiğim darbelerden tabi ki kaçması mümkün olmamış, oracıkta bir güzel çantamdan dayak yemişti. Hal böyleyken, zavallı ayyaş rasta da sersemledikçe sersemlemişti.

"Yah, deli misin nesin bıraksana ne yaptım-" Darbelerden cümlesinin devamını bile getiremeyince, kolumu tutmayı falan boş  verip yalpak, birbirine dolanan adımlarıyla konuşmaya başladığında, rastayı haşat etmiş olmam yetmez gibi peşinden koşmaya başladım. Evin kapısı önünde beni bekleyen sarhoş Sehun, elimdeki, yakaladığım da manyak rastanın kafasına salladığım içi kitap dolu bez çantanın yaptığı ağırlık ve yorgunluğum, hepsini unutup düşüyorum peşine. Birikmiş bir şeyler belli, zavallı manyak rasta da bu birikmişliğin zavallı kurbanı olmaktan ileri gidemiyor. 

Gelişigüzel küfürler savuruyor, ayağındaki uyduruk parmak arası terliklerden ötürü kendi ayağına takılıp yere düşmesini fırsat bilip iki tane daha geçiriyorum kitap dolu çantadan kafasına kafasına. En sonunda, uzun bacaklarını adamakıllı kullanıp aramızdaki mesafe iyice açıldığından ve dermanım kalmadığından peşini bırakıyorum, nefes nefese etrafa bakındığımda içki çadırından bile uzak bir yere geldiğimi fark ediyorum. Sinirle bağırıp deli danalar gibi koşarak geldiğim yolu, ağladı ağlayacak, tüm kaslarım ve kemiklerim aynı anda ağlayarak geri yürüyorum. Cebimde beş kuruş yok, garip bir şekilde tüm ağrılarıma rağmen biraz rahatlamış hissediyorum. Belki arada manyak  rastalar çıkmalı karşıma, pat küt döveyim diye.

*******

Eve geri dönmeyi başardığımda, neredeyse tüm kemiklerim yerinden çıkmış gibi sızım sızım sızlıyor, bir daha tek adım atamayacağımın garantisini imzalayıp önüme veriyor gibiler. Saat gecenin ikisini çoktan geçmiş, sabah uyanmam gereken saate beş saat gibi gülünç bir zaman kalmıştı. Bezgin adımlarla kapının önüne geldiğimde, Sehun kapının önünde kedi gibi kıvrılmış uyuyordu. İç çektim ve kafamı kaşıdım, eve ulaşana kadar tırmandığım onca merdivenden sonra yukarı eve çıkacak halim kalmadığından Sehun'un yanına kedi gibi sokuldum ve gözlerimi kapattım. Sonuçta ilk kez dışarıda uyuyor değildik. Yeniden iç çekiyorum bu kez oldukça manidar ve biraz da sitemli, yarın erken kalkmayı, uykumu iyice almayı ve daha nicesini istemiştim ama görüldüğü gibi, işler bugün inatmış gibi daha da ters gidiyor.

Bacaklarım sızlıyor, uyumama saniyeler kalmış, bilincim gidip geliyor ama ben yine de kendimi bok gibi hissediyorum  _çünkü ben ne zaman bir şey istesem, bana verirler koca bir saçmalık._


	3. deli ev sahibi, bir türlü tutmayan dikiş, lanet murphy kanunları ve manyak rasta

**adamlar - orda ortada**

"Bıktım sizden, kirayı ödemediğiniz yetmiyor gibi bir de evin önünü ahıra çevirmişsiniz, hergeleler! Ömrümü çürüttünüz ikiniz! Bir daha kapı önünde sizi bu halde görürsem yeminim olsun yaka paça atacağım ikinizi evden, o zaman istediğiniz kadar sokaklarda uyursunuz! Serseriler, tarlaya korkuluk bile olmaz sizden!" Kapkara saçları, üç gündür tıraş etmediği ağarmış dikenimsi sakalları, paspal sarı beyaz çizili korkunç demode gömleği, paçaları kaval kemiğinin ortasına kadar kıvrılmış kum rengi eskimiş pantolonu ve tabi ki, nedenini bir türlü anlamadığım bir şekilde etrafımdaki insanların türevlerini giymekten kesinlikle vazgeçemediği çirkin sandaletleri ile işte ev sahibimiz, işte genç yaşta kanser edecek radyoaktif insan parçacığımız. Üniversitenin ilk yıllarından bu yana lanet olası bir rutin haline gelmiş sabah ayarımız ile karşımızda tükürükler saçarak konuşuyor, konuşuyor, konuşuyor ve daha çok konuşuyor.

Gözümün önünde uçuşan küçük tükürük parçaları artık sinirlerimle adamakıllı oynadığından uçuşan küçük mikrop kitlelerine daha fazla katlanamayıp kafamı eğiyorum, Sehun akıllılık edip ta en başta kafasını eğmişti ancak ben ve kendi kendime kahrım bir türlü çözüm bulamadığım sinir yıpratıcı huylarım. Dünya yerinden oynasa bile konuşurken göz teması kurmam lazım çünkü manyağım ben, ev sahibim gibi ciğeri üç kuruş etmeyen dul bir herifin bile yüzüne, gözlerine bakmadan duramıyorum konuşurken.

Ancak, size yemin ederim kendi paslanmış huylarımı bile gıcırdatarak çiğnememe sebep olacak kadar berbat bir durum bu tükürük olayı, nasıl olmasın Tanrı aşkına, nasıl olmasın?

Sokağın eskimiş, yer yer çatlamış taşlarını inceler vaziyette olmama rağmen başıboş tükürükler, inadındaymış gibi görüş alanıma girmeyi bir şekilde başarıyor, tıpkı çirkin sandaletleri ve simetri hastalığımı nüksettiren yamuk katlanmış paçaları gibi. Zaten ne varsa bu paça katlama işinde, yaz kış asla paçalarını indirmez, indirmediği yetmezmiş gibi bir de bir tanesi her zaman gözle görülecek kadar aşağıda kalır.

Yıllardan beri sabahın köründe, düzenli olarak bir de, ben niye bunu çekiyorum diye kendime sorsam bile elime geçen tek şey ev sahibimizin tam zamanlı bir manyak olması oluyor. Ne zaman azarlayası tutsa -genelde her gün azarlayası tutar- sabahın köründe gelir, başka bir zaman değil illa sabahın körü olacak çünkü sabah yumuşamış kalkan beyinlerimizi iyice yoğurup kulak memesi kıvamına getirmek onun bir diğer hastalığı.

Sabahları, aşırı yaratıcı uyandırma fikirleri bulduğunu söyleyemem, çoğunlukla buz gibi suyu kafalarımızdan aşağı boşaltıp ölümle burun buruna gelmemize sebep olur. Hipotermi umurunda olmadığı gibi korkudan gencecik yaşımızda göçüp gitmemizi de umursamıyor çünkü ona göre Sehun ve benim ucundan tuttuğumuz meselelerin hiçbir değeri yok, gerçi bu manyak, huysuz, kuduruk ve çekilmez herif için değeri olan bir şeylerin var olduğunu hayal bile edemiyorum.

Eh, ev kirası hariç tabi, her ay gırtlağımıza çöke çöke istediği ama her seferinde ya geç ödediğimiz ya da ödemediğimiz ev kirası onun için hayli önemli.

Ev sahibimiz bugün de tam zamanlı bir manyak olmayı bırakmadığından, bir saniye olsun acımadan üzerimize döktüğü bir şişe soğuk su yüzünden uyanalı daha birkaç dakika anca oldu, kafam şimdiden fazla çiğnenmiş bir sakız gibi ve adı aklımda tutamayacağım kadar uzun olan kaslarım, kemiklerim bile sızım sızım sızlıyor.

Uyduruk bir aksiyon filmini andıran lanet olası bir gecenin ve bolca manyak rasta pataklamanın ardından bir de en iyi uyandırma yöntemleri arasına gitmeyecek bir şekilde uyandıktan sonra, haliyle kafayı yemiş haldeyim. Alnımın ortasında kalan o lanet damar zonkluyor, hem de nasıl zonklama yıllardır konumlandığı yerden çıkarıp atmak istiyorum, gerçekten ama geçekten istiyorum bunu.

Saat büyük ihtimalle daha sabahın altısı, bizim yıkık dökük mavi evin karşısında kalan mahalle fırını kepenkleri kaldırmamış, saat altı buçuktan önce kaldırmaz kepenkleri. Ev sahibiyse hâlâ tükürükler saçarak homurdanmaya devam ediyor ve her ne kadar artık uyuşmuş beynimle kelimeleri ayırt edemiyor olsam bile lanet sesinin, kafama ardı ardına sıkılan lanet kurşunlar gibi felaket korkunç bir etkisi var. Çünkü manyak herif, tam bir moda özürlüsü olmanın yanında ayrıca diksiyon kurallarında da sınıfta kalmış durumda, en olmadık yerde yaptığı ani vurgular ve sigaradan yıpranmış sesini kulak rahatsız edecek şekilde yükseltmesi itina ile kulak ardı ettiğim kelimelere rağmen beynimi deliyor.

Etrafa saçtığı küçük mikrop toplarından kaçmak için bir yerlerimi sıkmaktan zaten sızlayan kaslarım daha beter sızlıyor ve yetti be diye çığlık atarak sokakta yalın ayak koşmak istiyorum çünkü saat daha sabahın lanet olası  altısı.

Bunun olacağını zaten en başından beri biliyordum ama Tanrı aşkına saat daha altı, saat daha altıyken ve her gün aynı saatte yürüyüşe çıkan, koca köpekli yaşlı amca henüz sokaktan geçmemiş, karşıdaki fırın daha açılmamışken uyanmak, azar yemeye başlamak ne kadar mantıklı? Hiç değil, kesinlikle ama kesinlikle hiç değil çünkü evin önünden o koca köpek etrafı yıkar gibi havlayarak geçmeden ve fırının senelerdir bir türlü yağlanmamış her seferinde biri ölmüş de ona yas ediyormuş gibi gıcırdayan kepenkleri yükselmeden benim günüm başlamaz, başlayamaz.

Ev sahibinin her dediğini otomatik ödemeye alınmış elektrik faturası gibi kafa sallayarak onayladıktan sonra ev sahibi, keyfi yerine gelmiş olacak ki seksenlerden kalma neşeli bir aşk şarkısını yüksek sesle söyleyip uzaklaşmaya başladı. Günümün içine güzelce pisledikten sonra tabi ki keyfi yerinde olacak, olmaması garip olurdu.

"Hah, çürüyecek ömrün mü kalmış senin kuduruk, sefil, içler acısı bunak, deli ev sahibi." Sehun ev sahibi gözden kaybolur kaybolmaz arkasından huysuz sesi ile atıp tutmaya başladığında, öldüren bir yavaşlıkla kafamı ondan tarafa çevirdim. Bedeninde ne kadar kan varsa hepsi bir yerlerine kaçmış gibi rengi solmuş ve bebek dudağını andıran dudakları da haftalardır aç susuz çölde gezen bir bedevi gibi kupkuru kesilmiş, yani anlayacağınız rezil bir durumda.

İçtiği her sabah, istisnasız, perişan ve bir o kadar da rezil durumda uyanmasına rağmen bunu neden düzenli olarak kendine yaptığı ile ilgili en küçük bir fikrim yok, Tanrı aşkına nasıl fikrim olabilir ki? Yeşil giyip soju şişesini temsil ettiğini düşünen manyak herifin teki şu Oh Sehun.

Sehun yerdeki zavallı küçük bir çakıla asabi bir tavırla tekme atıp dakikalar önce gözden kaybolmuş ev sahibinin arkasından olabildiğince hızlı gönderdikten sonra nihayet benim ölüm saçan bakışlarımı hissetmiş gibi ürperdi ve bana döndü ağır ağır. Size yemin ederim Oh Sehun için tam bir korku filmi sahnesi gibiydi ve ben de, bu lanet korku filmindeki kahrolası hayalettim.

"Peki, senin konuşmaya yüzün var mı adı batasıca, ayyaşlar kralı Oh Sehun?" Ters bir sesle gözlerimi kısarak konuştuğumda Sehun zorla yutkundu, adem elmasının acı çeker gibi hareket edişini tuhaf bir hoşnutlukla izledim, boğazına kocaman insafsız bir kaya gelip yerleşmiş gibiydi. Eh, bu şekilde hissetmesi gerekiyordu zaten çünkü damarlarımda karıncalanan öfkeyi hissedebiliyordum, muhtemelen Oh şerefsiz ayyaş Sehun da hissedebiliyordu.

"Yok mu?" Çocuk gibi, şekilli kaşlarını kaldırarak sorunca bu halinin beni yatıştırmasına engel olmak adına gözlerimi üzerindeki moda faciası yeşil eşofman takımına diktim.

Sehun yapmakta olduğu bu yüzü genelde sinirden kuduz köpekler gibi köpürdüğümde -tam da içinde bulunduğumuz durumda olduğu gibi yani- kullanır ve yemin ederim ki, bu yüzün üzerimdeki etkisi akıl almayacak bir boyutta, işte tam da bu yüzden gözlerimin kanayacağını bile bile üstündekilere bakıyorum. Yani, üzerindekilere bakarken en iyi günümde olsam bile ne olursa olsun moralimin bozulması söz konusuydu ve bilindiği üzere bugün benim en iyi günlerimden biri değil.

"Yok tabi ki kuduruk ayyaş, bir de olsa mıydı?" Kestirip atmama rağmen Oh Sehun asla vazgeçmediği için görüş alanıma girmek adına taş dolu koca kafasını ölümcül bir şekilde eğip gözlerini benimkilerle buluşturdu. Alt dudağının çenesine değecek kadar sarkıtıp şansını yeniden denedi. Oh Sehun bazen, bazen değil sürekli, nerede durması gerektiğini bilmez. Tepem atmış ve canım fena şekilde sıkılmış olduğundan göz devirdim, işaret parmağımı sertçe alnına yaslayıp kafasını, taş dolu on tona yakın kafasını olabildiğince uzaklaştırdım.

Tabi, bu kadarı yeterli gelmediği için alnına parmağımla en sağlamından bir fiske atmayı da ihmal etmedim. Sehun, tepesine yıldırım düşmüş gibi irkildi ve acıyla sızlanıp mızmız çocukları anımsatan bir edayla dudak bükerek alnını ovaladı. Canı yanmıştı, oldukça da iyi olmuştu.

"Hyung, benim biricik hyungum, hiç mi şansım yok, azıcık bile mi?" Sesini ve alt dudağını fevkalade bir şekilde titretip kendini direk acındıran Sehun haline soktuğunda kafamı salladım iki yana, okulda öğrendiği oyunculuk becerisini, benim üzerinde kullanmak yerine bir şirkete girmek için kullansaydı şimdilerde en ünlü oyunculardan biri haline gelirdi ve biz de üç kuruşsuz sürünmek, her gün kutu ramenle ucuz sosis yiyerek zehirlenmeye kafa atarak yaşamak yerine paraya para demiyor olurduk. Kısaca yaşıyor olurduk işte, sürünüyor değil.

Üst seviye oyunculuk yeteneğine tepki olarak sadece göz devirdiğimi görünce hayal kırıklığı ile sızlandı bir de utanma nedir bilmeyen Oh Sehun, bu hallerim onu hayli üzer çünkü Do Kyungsoo inadını, bu dünyada en iyi bilen herif Oh Sehun'dur ve birinci kişi ağzı ile, her seferinde ön koltuktan tecrübe etmiştir. Ancak yine de, her seferinde damarıma basıp beni sinir krizine sokan da kendisi? Akla mantığa sığacak tek bir hareketi bile yok şu Oh Sehun denilen herifin.

"Aslına bakarsan azıcık vardı sanırım," Kafamı kaşıyıp yalandan düşünür gibi yaptıktan sonra zavallı Sehun'un umutla aydınlanmış yüzüne acımasız gözlerle baktım, yemin ederim ki içimdeki kötü adam Do Kyungsoo boğazı acıyana kadar kötü adam kahkahası attı. "Vardı da, onu da birkaç dakika önce azar niyetine yedim, yeminle tadı pek güzeldi." İğneyi bir yerlerine batıra batıra konuştuğumda sızlandığını ve hemen ardından dilinin altından  _kaktüs_  diye söylendiğini duysam bile duymamış gibi yaptım, kemiklerime varana kadar her hücrem canımı adamakıllı yakıyor ve keyif namına bir şey kalmamışken Oh Sehun denilen yeşil, turuncu, sarıdan başka bir rengi hayatına sokmayan akla mantığa sığmaz bu anlamsız herifle uğraşacak hiç halim yok.

Huysuz bir sesle, yaşlı amcalar gibi dünyanın dönüyor olmasından bile dert yanarak kapının kenarında duran kitap çantasını alıp geri omzuma astım, omzum altındaki birkaç kas acıyla sızladı ancak yüzümü buruşturmadım ve hiçbir acı ibaresi gösterdim huyum kurusun, gerçekten kurusun, sinirliyken kolunu kesseler acıdı demem. Ve şu anda, yerden çantayı alıp omzuma astığım o küçücük anda, canım öyle bir yanıyor ki, etimden koca koca parçalar koparılsa bu kadar ağrımaz herhalde.

"Manyak rastanın teki ile bir daha uğraşırsam ne olayım ya, yeminle rastalı heriflerle aynı odaya bile girmeyeceğim." Soluğumun altında, sessiz sessiz kendimle konuşurken bir de delirmiş gibi bugün gidip koskoca şirkette temizlik görevlisi olarak işe başlayacağımı anımsadım, günüm daha güzel olamazdı herhalde. Şu Murphy denilen kanı bozuk herif ve beladan başka bir halta yaramayan kanunları... Bu kadar haklı olmasından, bu kadar acı verici bir şekilde haklı olmasından acayip nefret ediyorum.

O lanet şirkete işe gitmeyi falan istemiyorum onun gerine, çırılçıplak koşarak tüm dünyayı dolaşmak ve her yeri kana bulamak istiyorum kahretsin gerçekten, bir hayalin peşinden koşayım derken daha kaç kere bir organımı kaybedeceğim acaba? Daha kaç kere ayağım bilinmeyen ulu bir güç tarafından konulmuş taşlara takılacak? Kaç kere yere düştüğümde kafamı yaracağım? Yarılan yer dizim de değil artık gözünü seveyim, her seferinde kafamı yarmaktan serseme döndüm. Hay böyle işe, daha kaç kere aynı yolları yürüyüp sonunda yine eli boş kıç üstü çaresizce yere çökmüş halde kalacağım kendimi? Yukarıdan, ulu mertebelerden bir yerlerden bana acilen bir cevap gelmesi gerek, çok çok acilen.

Sinir ve hayal kırıklığı bedenimin içinde giderek artan bir grafik izlerken burnumun durduk yere sızlayan direğini söküp atma, hemen ardından da ayağımın altına alıp iyice ezme dürtüsü içinde saçlarımı karıştırdım ve dağınık şekilde alnıma dökülmelerini, bazı tellerin gözüme batmasını umursamadan, çantanın içindeki küçük göze sıkıştırdığım evin anahtarlarını alıp mavi apartmanın giriş kapısını açtım ancak içeri girmeme fırsat kalmadan çantamdan tutulup son sürat, yıprak döşemelerle kaplı sokağa geri çekildim. Deli gücüyle hem de, hay ben böyle işe, hay ben böylesi ucu açılmamış kalemle yazılan kadere...

Evet, Oh Sehun yaptı bunu, şu manyak olan hani.

"Kyungsoo! Aman Tanrım, aman Tanrım kimi öldürdün?!" Sehun can havliyle bağırdığında azıcık rahatlamak için boynumu sağa sola yatırıp çıtlattım, her yerim feci şekilde tutulmuş durumda ve ben bu haldeyken Oh Sehun denilen kuduruk herif yüzünden çantamdan tutulup zorla bir taraflara sürüklendim, bu gün daha ne kadar kötüye gidebilir ki?

"Neden bahsediyorsun? Sen haricinde öldürmeyi planladığım biri yok ve sen de, ne yazık ki, hayattasın." Gözlerimi kısıp tehditkar bir tavır takındım ve yüzümde tek bir kasın gevşemesine izin vermeden fısıldadım. "Şimdilik." Dedim ya, ben bu filmdeki fenomen olaylara sebep olan o hayaletim.

Sehun'un adem elması yine acıyla yukarı aşağı gidip geldi, deli tarafımı da en iyi kendisi bilir oysa ama durum ortada işte, yemin ederim pataklanmaya ya da korkmaya doymuyor bu herif.

"Hayır ya, çantana baksana," Çantayı kolumdan zorla çıkartıp alt kısmını bana gösterdi, kocaman kırmızı bir leke bembeyaz çantanın altına lanet gibi yapışmıştı ve gözlerim kocaman olarak Sehun'a geri baktım.

"Kimi öldürdüm ben?!"

"Yah! Kimi öldürdüğünü nasıl bilmezsin Kyungsoo?!" Sehun endişeyle söyledi ve çenesinin altında bağladığı kapüşonunun iplerini, boğuluyormuş gibi hissetmeye başlamış olacak ki aceleyle çözüp kafasını ikinci bir deri gibi saran kapüşondan en sonunda kurtuldu. "Ne yapacağız şimdi? Öldürürken dokundun mu cesede? Nerede öldürdün? Birileri gördü mü? Gömmemiz gerekir mi? Tabi ki gerekir kesin gömmedin sen onu, hay ben böyle işe! Kyungsoo bir şeyler anlat deli olacağım şimdi!" Yanıma gelip omuzlarımdan sıkıca kavradı ve can havliyle beni sarstı. Tekrar ediyorum, parça parça yere dökülecek kadar ağrıyan bedenimi gelip sarstı.

Deli gibi, beynimin bile yerinden oynadığını düşünmeme neden olacak şekilde beni sallarken gerçekten dünya üzerindeki en sabırlı insan olduğumu düşündüm. Hadi ama, bir insanın başına yirmi dört saat içinde daha ne kadar boktan olay gelebilir ki? Ve yine aynı insan, tüm bu deli saçması olaylara kimseyi öldürmeden nasıl katlanabilir?

"Yah! Oh Sehun, beynim yerinden çıktı be! Sen beyinsiz geziyorsun diye diye ben de mi beyinsiz gezeyim?!" Avazım çıktığı kadar bağırıp omzumu pençe gibi iyice kavramış ellerinden kurtuldum.

Sehun yüzünü, her tarafı kırışacak şekilde üzgün bir ifadeyle büktüğünde bir süre yüzüne sert gözlerle baksam bile yüreğim bu haline çok fazla dayanamayıp yelkenleri suya indirdi usulca. Parmak uçlarımda hafifçe yükselip turuncu saçlarını karıştırdım ve köpek sever gibi başının üstünü okşadım.

"Tamam ya, yapma şu yüzü. Erken yaşlanacaksın, sonra kim Lee Jong _bilemem ne_  gibi ünlü bir aktör olacak ve altın bir küvette banyo yaparken en sevdiği hayran kurguyu okuyacak?" Sehun ile ilgili bir diğer garip mesele, hayran kurgu denilen erkek erkeğe sevişme cehenneminin bir numaralı elemanı olması. Sadece okuyor olduğunu da  düşünmeyin sakın, çünkü kesinlikle sadece okumakla kalmıyor ve aynı zamanda yazıyor. Manyak herif işte, diyorum.

Sehun avucunun birini hemen ağzımın üstüne bastırıp etrafta duyan birileri var mı diye hızlıca kontrol ettikten sonra elini ağzımın üzerinden yavaşça çekti, kaşları hafifçe bükülmüştü ve sabahın soluk mavi havasında beyaz teni iyice beyaz görünmekteydi.

"Yah! Bu gizli bir iş, her aklına estiğinde yüksek sesle söyleyemezsin, özellikle birini öldürmüşken hiç söyleyemezsin. Ayrıca Lee Jong _bilmemne_  değil, Lee Jongsuk Kore'nin en ateşli aktörü, nasıl tam adını bilmezsin." Alt dudağını hafifçe sarkıtıp bana inanılmaz bir kınayan bakış attı, kızmadım, daha doğrusu kızamadım çünkü bunları yaparken yirmi iki yaşında bir bebek gibi görünüyor ve kendimi birden bire iyi yoğurulmuş bir kek hamuru kıvamında buluyorum. Ona kızma ihtimalimi hızla sıfıra yaklaştığından başının üstünü sevmeye devam ettim, saçları inanılmaz yumuşak ve dokundukça dokunası geliyor insanın. Parmaklarımı turuncu tutamlar arasında daldırıp karışık olan tutamları iyice karıştırdım, ses etmedi.

"Sehun, gay düşüncelerini kendine saklar mısın lütfen, ayrıca ben kimseyi öldürmedim." Yumuşakça söyleyip elimi kulağının ardında kalan ve perçemlerine göre daha kısa saçlara getirdim, dikeni andırsa bile kısa saçları da hafifçe okşadıktan sonra saçlarından elimi çektim, Sehun devam etmemi istiyormuş gibi sızlandı ancak devam etmedim, onun yerine hafifçe gülümseyip omzunu sıkıştırdım ve kendimi açıklama ihtiyacı ile, "Kimseyi öldürmedim." Diye mırıldandım.

"Bundan nasıl emin olabilirsin ki? Çantadaki o kan izlerine ne deme—"

"Sadece sapık herifin birini patakladım, hâlâ hayattadır sanırım, yani umarım." Alt dudağımı büküp ağrıyan kaslarımı görmezden gelerek elindeki kitap çantamı alıp geri omzuma astım, eve çıkıp kısa ve buz gibi bir duş aldıktan sonra sağlam bir ağrı kesici alsam iyi olacak yoksa bu günün sonunda nefes almayı kesmiş halde yerde uzanıyor olmam gayet olası.

"Sapık olduğunu nereden biliyorsun?" Sehun dikkatle sorduğumda iç çektim, kafamda tuhaf bir zonklama var ve yemin ederim adımı bile sorsalar cevaplayacak kadar çalışmıyor kafam ancak Sehun kalkmış bana polis sorgusu benzeri bir şeyler yapıyor?

"Hoşuma gitmedi bakışları ayrıca rastaları falan vardı, rastaları olan biri nasıl normal olur ki? Ya manyaktır ya da sapıktır, başka oluru yok." Cevabı ağzımın içinde geveledikten sonra az önce açtığım kapıdan içeri girdim ağır ağır, bacaklarım adım atmaya karşı çıkıyor ve tam olarak, akıntıya karşı yüzüyor gibiyim.

"Hyung... Bu çok fena bir yaklaşım, belki iyi biriydi sırf rastaları var diye dövdün mü yani adamı?" Sehun ellerini eşofmanının cebine sokup peşimden gelirken sızlanarak söylendiğinde iç çektim bilmem kaçıncı kere, beynim birazdan kafamın içinden çıkıp bağımsızlığı adına Kore sokaklarında koşacak ama Oh Sehun'un bu katiyen umurunda değil, akşamdan kalma olması lazım ama Dedektif Oh ile karşımda dikiliyor ve benim de tepem yeniden atmaktan bir adım uzakta duruyor.

"Sadece rastalarından ötürü değil Oh Sehun, bilmiyorum işte gözlerindeki o bakıştan hoşlanmadım ve dövdüm, iyi oldu, çok iyi oldu bana kalırsa." Omuz silkerek söylediğimde Sehun manidar bir iç çekti.

"Öyle diyorsan..." Aslında benle az daha bu konu ile ilgili konuşmak istediğini ancak biraz daha üzerime gelirse onu çıkmakta olduğumuz merdivenlerden iteceğimi nihayet düşünebilmiş olmalı ki daha fazla üzerime gelmedi. Hem dün geceki olayı ahlaki açıdan değerlendirmek için fazlasıyla bitik haldeyim ve şu anda, gerçekten dün haşladığım herif umurumda bile değil. Belki yarı öbür gün bir takım vicdansal meseleler içine girebilir ve yaptıklarım adına azıcık da olsa üzülebilirim ancak vicdan yönünden şimdilik gayet iyiyim, hatta fazlasıyla iyiyim. Güzelce benzetmem çok harika oldu o sapık rastayı. "Hyungların en mükemmeli," Oh Sehun en yalaka sesini kullanarak daracık merdivende yanıma ilişip koluma girdi kedi gibi, kafasını üst koluma sürtmeye başlayınca gülmemek için dilimi ısırdım, manyak herif, brokoli kafa. "Saçlarımı sevdiğine göre... Barıştık mı? Huh? Barıştık bence?"

"Başka şansım var gibi görünmüyor?" Hafifçe güldüm ve merdivenleri milyon tane değişik kastan gelen ağrı ile çıkmaya devam ederken alnının ortasına düşen birkaç turuncu tutamı tutup hafifçe çektim. "Barıştık sersem ayyaş, barıştık."

*******

Standart, sıkıcı temizlik görevlisi kıyafetleri içinde sinsice CEO'nun kapısı önünde nöbet tuttuğum sırada bilmem kaçıncı kere kolundaki saati kontrol ettim. Öğle yemeği için çalışanların binadan ayrılıp çevredeki restoranlara ve bodrum kattaki hayli gösterişli yemek katına gitmeleri üzerinden on beş dakikaya yakın zaman geçmişti ve bu on beş dakikada her taraf ölü evi gibi sessiz, ıssız bir hal almıştı. Ben de, bu  sessiz  ve ıssız halden faydalanmak için çizimlerimi koyduğum dosyayı kaptığım gibi kendimi CEO'nun kapısı önüne atmıştım ama gelin görün ki, içeri girmek o kadar da kolay değildi. Zaten şu dünyada bir tanecik şey bile göründüğü kadar kolay olsaydı ne olurdu bilmiyorum, yukarıdaki bazı yüksek mertebelerin biz insanlarla hayli alıp veremediği şeyler olduğu düşüncesinden kendimi kurtaramıyorum, nasıl kurtarabilirim ki? Başıma gelenler itin başına gelmezken, nasıl kurtarayım? Ah bir de lanet olası, kahrolası Murphy Kanunları var, kesinlikle dünyayı daha yaşanır hale getirmeyen bir takım fazlasıyla haklı olan felaket habercisi kanunlar. Hangi insan felaket habercisi bir dizi kanun üretir ve buna kendi adını verir ki? Akıla fikre sığacak bir şey değil ancak gelin görün ki, kendi etrafında dönen bu mavi küre üstünde yaşadığın sürece akla fikre sığmayan her şey ama her şey başınıza kolaylıkla gelecektir. Benim değil, mavi kürenin kuralları bunlar.

Derin bir soluk alıp, alnıma düşen saçları düzelttim ve etrafımı bir kere daha kolaçan ettim, kimsecikler yoktu ancak tonla insanın ağzına kadar dolu midelerle buraya akın etmesi çok da uzun sürmezdi, elimi çabuk tutmalı, gerekirse Oh Sehun gibi atom karınca bozması bir deli olmalıydım. Zaten yakalanmam gibi bir durum olursa, direk deli taklidi yapma gibi bir planım var, diğer türlü bu koskoca şirketin CEO'sunun odasına gizlice girdiğimi nasıl açıklarım bilmiyorum, varımı yoğumu alırlar ve size yemin ederim yoklarım daha fazla.

"Hadi Kyungsoo, alt tarafı içeri girip çizimlerini masanın üstüne bırakacaksın ve sonra işinin başına döneceksin, halledebilirsin neyi halledemeden ki? Hadi oğlum, göreyim seni hadi, hadi!" Kendi kendimi yüreklendirme çabası içinde hararetli hararetli konuşup yumruk yaptığım elimi iki kere, hatırı sayılır bir sertlik ile tam kalbimin üstüne indirdim. Derin bir dizi soluk alıp vermeden sonra etrafı kuşkulu gözlerle bir kere daha, iyice kolaçan ederek kapıyı açtım. Kapının menteşelerinden herhangi bir ses çıkmaması için fazladan çaba harcayarak, sinsilerin en sinsisinden bir ajan edasıyla son kez koridorda kimsenin olmadığından emin olduktan sonra, gözlerimi koridordan ayırmadan içeri girdim ve kapıyı usulca kapattım. Kalbim deli gibi çarpıyordu ve kulağımın hemen yanında bulunan şah damarı bulunduğu yerden çıkmak ister gibi zonkluyordu ancak başarmıştım işte, Tanrı aşkına CEO'nun odasındaydım! Başım galibiyetini tanıdık olmayan tadı ile hafifçe dönmeye başlamışken Sehun'un saçma sapan buluşlarından biri olan zafer dansını yapmaya başladım, kesinlikle istem dışı kaslarımın ve beynimin aniden buluverdiği inanılmaz rahatlamadan dolayı gelişmiş bir olaydı. Kollarını yukarı kaldırıp kalçalarımı sallamaya başladım, hayallerimin o akıl almaz lezzetteki tadını alıyordum ve inanılmaz bir lezzetti bu, zaten başımda olmayan aklım daha da başımdan gidecek gibi—

Tam o anda, deliler gibi sevinirken ve yarım akıllı hergelenin teki olduğumu cümle aleme kanıtlamak ister gibi delicesine dans ederken, arkamdan gelen bir boğaz temizleme sesi duydum, dünya ayaklarım altında titremeye başladı. Bu defa çok fena, çok çok fena işi batırmış durumdayım.

"Gösteriden gayet memnun kaldım ama gizli gizli odama girerek ne yaptığını düşünüyorsun?" Otoriter ve hafif buğulu ses, kendinden emin kelimelerle konuştuğunda ayaklarım altındaki pahalı siyah mermerlerin yavaşça eriyip beni içine almasını diledim, bir gün daha fazla ne kadar kötü olabilir demek Kyungsoo ha? Aferin sana yarım akıllı Kyungsoo, sanki her defasında daha kötü olmazmış gibi, lanet Murphy Kanunları işte. Vücudumda bulunan ne kadar kas varsa hepsi kitlenmiş gibi ne yapacağımı bilemeden öylece orada dikilirken kanıma karışan adrenalin miktarı her saniye daha da artıyor, bir yanım avazı çıktığı kadar kaçmam gerektiğini bağırıyor  ancak kaçarsam gözümü hapiste açma ihtimalim yükselecek, pekala şu anda da böyle bir ihtimal  var ancak kaçarsam bir nevi suçumu(?) kabul etmiş olacağım. Hay ben böyle işin çarkına...

"Eee... Ben, şey... geçiyordu—"

"Benden tarafa dön, konuşma dediğin yüz yüze yapılır. Hem geçiyordum safsatasını yutacağımı düşünmüyorsun herhalde, on yaşında mısın sen?" Dedi, uzatan bakan biri olarak ses tonundan dünya onun etrafında dönüyor falan gibi düşünceler içinde olduğunu anlamak zor değildi, kim bilir bu kadar büyük bir şirketi yönetiyorsan belki gerçekten dünya senin etrafında dönmeye başlar, ya da senin paranın. Şu dünyada en nefret ettiğim şey sesi bile insan üzerinde garip bir yönetilme güdüsü oluşturan insanlar ve şu anda konuşan herif de tam olarak öyle biri, acayip kafam bozuluyor ama tam olarak neye bozulduğunu anlayamıyorum. Kendi yaptığım, açık ara farklı tüm akılsızlıkları geride bırakacak akılsızlığıma mı yoksa şu anda konuşan CEO olan, yönetici sesli herife mi?

Yüzümü, ağır romantizm yüklü filmlerde olana benzer bir ağır çekim sahnesi içinde sıkışıp kalmış gibi hissederek sesin sahibine çevirdiğimde gördüğüm şey  karşısında oracıkta bayılacak gibi hissettim, yemin ederim Murphy denilen heriften ölümüne nefret ediyorum, yemin ederim kötü giden bir olayın her seferinde daha kötüye gitmesinden nefret ediyoru, yemin ederim Murphy denilen herifin de benden bu kadar nefret etmesinden acayip nefret ediyorum.

Adamın uzaydan bile görülecek kadar belirgin yüz hatları var ve çıkık elmacık kemiklerinden birinde, sol taraftakinde, fena bir morlukla beraber sol kaşında altında bir yara bandı ve düzgün burnun kemerinin hemen üstünde bir başka yara bandı daha var, dün gece güzelce haşlandığı belli ancak tüm bunlar sorun değil, asıl sorun ne biliyor musunuz?

Herifin rastaları var.

Evet, kahrolası koskoca tekstil şirketinin CEO'su büyük olasılıkla karşımda duran herif, dünya kadar parası olması muhtemel çünkü şirketinin eli altında deli gibi satan acayip pahalı iki tane marka var ve... Biliyorsunuz işte, herifin rastaları var. Bu rastaların olayını bir türlü anlayamıyorum, kahrolsun rastalar.

Yüzünde yaptığım küçük ancak acınası keşif turunun ardından bal rengi, alev alev yanan o garip parıltıya ev sahipliği yapan ve ta bu mesafeden bile beni köşeye sıkıştıran gözlerinden kaçmayı istiyorum ancak dürüst olmam gerek ki, gözlerimi ayırmayı bir taraflarım yemiyor. Gözlerimi ayıramayınca çizimlerimi tuttuğum dosyayı göğsüme doğru  bastırıp güç almak ister gibi sıkı sıkıya sarılıyorum, güç falan vermiyor tabi çünkü dizlerim deli gibi titrerken neyin güç vermesi Tanrı aşkına?

Umarım... Umarım, buradan ölüm çıkmaz.

"Sen!" Biden bire, öncekine göre daha da alev almış gözlerle oturduğu yerden kalkıp bana işaret parmağını hesap sorar gibi çevirdiğinde korkuyla etrafıma bakındım, benle konuşuyor olmasındansa hemen yanımda duran saksıdaki bitki ile konuşuyor olmasını falan diliyordum ama... Zaten biliyorsunuz? Benle konuşuyor işte.

"Sen! Dün geceki herif, manyak olan! Çanta Çocuk?! Şekersiz kola? Dayakçı?" Gözlerim acılar içinde kalmama neden olacak kadar kocaman olurken dün gece olanlar hızla kafamda yeniden aklamaya başladı, herifin yüzünü bir türlü hatırlayamıyor olsam bile düşündüm düşündüm ve daha fazla düşündüm. Beynimi olabilecek en uç noktaya kadar zorladım ancak hiçbir şekilde dün geceki herifin yüzünü anımsayamadım.

"S-Sen... Aman siz... Siz, ben, benim, sizin, dün gece, rasta... " Harika, iki kelam bile edemiyorum çünkü kahrolası herif tam gözümün içine bakıyor ve gözünde ışın kılıçları falan bulunuyor olsa ancak bu kadar ortadan ikiye bölünmüş gibi hissederdim kendimi. Böyle bir şeyin olma ihtimali ne kadar ki? Dün gece bir herifi pataklıyorum, baya baya içi kitap dolu ölümcül bir çantayla pataklıyorum ve o herif, bugün benim çizimlerimi kabul ettirmek için sinsice sızdığım şirketin CEO'su çıkıyor? Böylesi kocaman bir saçmalık benim bile, dünyadaki en şansız insanın başına bile, gelmez. Nasıl gelebilir ki Tanrı aşkına, oluru yok bu işin kabul etmiyorum, kesinlikle kabul etmiyorum.

Ulu mertebeler umarım beni duyuyorsunuzdur bunu bana yapıyor olduğunuzu kabul etmiyorum o yüzden hemen, şu dakikada bunun bir yanlış anlaşılma olmasını sağlayın, yalvarıyorum, yeminle bundan sonra inançlı bir hergele olacağım n'olur.

"Sendin tabi," Aramızdaki hatırı sayılır kadar fazla olan mesafeyi koca adımları ile, bacakları da üç metre falan herhalde, birkaç saniye içinde kapattığında kedi gibi olduğum yere sindim ve sırtımı, kapıya yapıştırmak ister gibi iyice kapıya sokuldum. Tamam, kesin öleceğim bunun başka türlüsü olmaz şu saatten sonra. "Şu koca gözleri hayatımda unutmam. Bittin sen Çanta Çocuk, mahvedeceğim seni bir de odama gizlice girdin demek? Vay be, ne yürek yemiş çıktın sen de ha." Dudağının kenarında alaylı bir kıvrımla yüzümü iyice incelerken eriyip ayağının altında ezileceğimi düşündüm çünkü bu herif... Yakından baya yakışıklı, yani ölümle burun burunayken böyle şeyler düşünmem genelde ama herif gerçekten yakışıklı ne yapabilirim ki? Hem zengin hem de yakışıklı demek, utanması arlanması olmaz böyle heriflerin, düşe düşe buraya mı düşmüşüm yani, hay ben böyle işin çarkına... Hay ben senin bir türlü tutturamadığın dikişe Kyungsoo... Bir de onca sene moda tasarım okudun, nasıl tutturamıyorsun bu dikişi?

"B-Bay Rasta..? Ben, yemin ederim çok üzgünüm ben... Ben sizi sapık falan sandım o yüz—"

"Bay Rasta mı? Hah," Kuru kuru, tıslar gibi güldü ve ben de zorla yutkundum, yaşımdan utanmasam affedin beni Bay Rasta diye ağlamaya başlayacağım ama işte, eşek kadar olduğumdan yapamıyorum. "Komik mi sence? Yemin ederim ki, ben hiç eğlenmiyorum. Ayrıca sapık sandığın herifi beş sokak boyunca kovalayıp bir de elindeki ölüm makinesi ile bu hale getirdin..." Bu kısmı söylerken durup eliyle yüzünü gösterdi, benim kitap dolu çantam tarafından güzelce benzetilmiş yüzünü. Pekala, haksız değil ama... Tanrım, oldukça haklı olduğu da ortada ancak hapse girmek istemiyorum, henüz kendi koleksiyonumu çıkarmaya yaklaşamadım bile şimdi olmaz, Tanrım şimdi kesinlikle olmaz. "Üstelik tek yapacağım nerede olduğumu sormaktı, kahrolası bir yol tarifiydi istediğim. Tazminat davası açacağım sana, darp raporu da aldım bittin sen Çanta Çocuk, son duanı mı edeceksin yoksa son akşam yemeğini mi yiyeceksin ne yapacaksan çabucak yap çünkü avukatımı arıyorum, donunu bile—"

Ellerimi hemen önünde dua eder gibi birleştirdim ve gözlerimi sıkıca kapatın avazım çıktığı kadar bağırarak yalvarmaya başladım, Do Kyungsoo'nun yapacağı şey değil ama paçalarım tutuşmuş durumda ve hapse girme gibi hiç hoş olmayan bir ihtimal var, o yüzden gururumun üstüne basarak bir süre merhamet dilenmem gerek.

Üzgünüm sevgili gururum, üstüne çok kez bastım biliyorum ama bu en fenası, çok üzgünüm.

"Bay Rasta! Ne olur, ne olur bunu bana yapmayın geleceğim söz konusu, Bay Rasta ne isterseniz yapacağım Bay Rasta ne olur, ne olur—"

"Bir saniye dur bakalım,  _ne istersem_  öyle mi?" Tek kaşını alnı ortasına kadar yükseltip bilmiş bir yüz takınınca gerçekten suratına kafa atmak istedim ancak ne yazık ki böyle bir şansım yok ve önüme ne koyarsa ses çıkarmadan kabul etmek zorundayım.

Çirkin mavi küre kuralları, benim değil.

"Eee... Evet, ne isterseniz." Gözlerimi art arda milyon kere yarı sersem bakışlarla kırpıştırdığımda, Manyak Rasta düşünceler içinde baş parmağını alt dudağına sürttü, kabul etmek istemiyorum ama baya baya baştan çıkarıcı bir hareketti, yani kabul ettiğimden değil, hâlâ kabul etmiyorum ama baya baya baştan çıkarıcıydı işte, nasıl anlatayım başka türlü?

"Senin gibi birinden ne isteyebilirim ki? Benim için ne yapacaksın, benim içi ne yapabilirsin? Aklının bile almayacağı kadar param var benim, bunu biliyorsun umarım?" Şerefsiz ve manyak bir herif olduğunu ispat etmek ister gibi alt dudağını ısırdığında istemsiz, belki azıcık istemli, olarak gözüm dudaklarına takıldı ama ne takılma, oracıkta atom altı parçacıklarına kadar ayırdım.

Herifin güzel dudakları var kesin güzel öp—

"Evet biliyorum ve... Eee şey, ne isterseniz?" Lafımı bitirir bitirmez beceriksiz bir gülümseme takındım, belki biraz da acınası olanından.

Peki, bu manyak herif ne yaptı dersiniz?

Kahkaha attı, hem de bu güne kadar kimseden duymadığım kadar yüksek sesli kıyak mı kıyak bir kahkaha, bu defa gerçekten, gerçekten ama gerçekten bu işten paçamı kurtaramayacağımı tam o anda anladım çünkü karşımda duran kahrolası KIM's şirketinin biricik CEO'su, hem de şakası yok. "Bu sersem hallerinle beni hayli eğlendirdin bir şans verebilirim? Sana evimin adresini yazayım yarın saat altıda evimde ol."

"Altı çok erken değil mi güneş bile—"

"Darp raporları ile beraber arıyorum avukatımı." Üstündeki hayli pahalı, bir o kadar da fiyakalı siyah ceketin iç cebine kıvrak bir hareketle uzanan bileğinden ötürü yüreğim etten ve kemikten örülme duvarı aşıp dışarıda atmaya başlamış gibi hissetmeye başlayınca ikinci kere düşünmeden bileğini yalayıp dikkatle geri indirdim, teni çok ama çok sıcaktı ve benim heyecandan buz kesmiş parmak uçlarım için daha da yakıcı hale gelmişti. Bileğini bıraktım bir saniye bile oyalanmadan, fazlasıyla sıcaktı ve bu gereksiz ten teması nedensiz yere tuhaf hissetmeme sebep olmuştu.

"Ahahaha, hiç gerek yok Bay Rasta, sabah altı değil mi, hani daha gün bile doğmamış oluyor o saatte yani, kesinlikle orada olacağım." Gergince gülüp yutkundum, herhalde boğazıma yeni bir uygarlık kurulmuş yoksa alt tarafı bir yutkunma nasıl bu kadar zor hale gelebilir ki?

"Adım Kim Jongin, Bay Rasta değil."

"Ah... Tanıştığımıza çok sevindim!" Yalan, sevinmedim hatta acayip mutsuzum senle tanıştığım için. "Ben de Do Kyungsoo." Başımı hafifçe eğerek kendimi tanıttığımda çarpık bir gülüş esmer teni üzerine yontuldu, gülüşünde acayip bir alay havası vardı ve bu alay havası fena şekilde karnımı ağrıttı, çok çok fena şekilde. Ayrıca suratının tam orta yerine kafa atmak için duyduğum o inanılmaz isteğin de önünü kesiyor falan değil bu halleri, aksine daha fazla kafa atmak istiyorum.

"Bunu görüyorum, adın üniformanın üzerinde yazıyor Kyungsoo." Açıkça alay ederek söyleyince, tırnaklarımla yere bir kuyu kazıp üniformaları içine atmak ve hemen ardından da bir bidon benzini döküp üniformaları yakmak istedim, sonra da çırılçıplak koşarak karşıma çıkan her yeri kana bulayacağım işte bilindik şeyler.

"Kyungsoo demek, ben de size Jong—"

"Hayır, seninin için ben Bay Kim'im, anlaşıldı mı Kyungsoo?" O ulu mertebelerin can almak için gönderdiği bal rengi gözleri ile, tam gözlerime bakarken hayır deme gibi bir seçeneğim olmadığını apaçık bir dille anlamış oldum, hay ben böyle otoriteye, hay ben senin bal rengi gözüne...

"Evet... Evet, anlaşıldı Bay Kim." Omuzlarım yer çekimine direnemeyip düşerken ağzımın içinde geveledim ruhsuzca, burada neler dönüyor, akılsız başıma ne çoraplar örüldü anlayabilmiş değilim ama hiç hoşuma gitmediğini söylemek kesinlikle zor değil. Kirpiklerim altından gördüğüm bu herifin tavırları da de öyle, hiç hoşuma gitmiş değil.

"Harika," Bana içi boş, kısa bir gülüş bahşettikten sonra hızlı adımlarla masasına ilerledi ve kıyak bir dolma kalemle, kare şeklindeki ufak bir kağıda hızlıca adresini yazıp elime tutuşturdu, kağıda bir süre boş gözlerle baktım ve yazısının ne kadar çirkin, ne kadar düzensiz olduğunu düşündüm, ayrıca adresi kare kağıda, köşeden köşeye çapraz olacak şekilde yazmıştı. Simetri hastalığım yine nüksediyor, hem de hiç olmadık bir yerde, hiç olmadık bir anda. "Tam altıda, sakın unutma, dakik olmayan insanlardan nefret ederim. Senden ne istediğime o zaman karar vereceğim." Şeytani bir gülümseme yerleşti bu kısımda yüzüne, gerçekten şeytani olanından hem de.

Yutkundum zorla boğazıma koca bir şehir kurulmuştu sanki, bal rengi bir çift gözün nasıl bu kadar yaralayıcı olabileceğini sorgulayan bir takım düşünceler akılsız kafamın tek derdi buymuş gibi kafamın içinde cirit atmaya başladı anında, bu heriften, rastalarından ve şu canına yandığımın dünyasında zaten hiçbir şey kolay değilken daha beter hale getirecek o bal rengi gözlerden, hiç haz etmediğimi fark ettim, yemin ederim ki hiç haz etmedim.

*******

Akşam üstünün hafif hafif ısıran ayazında, ellerimi cebime sokmuş aylak aylak dolanırken bilmem kaçıncı kere iç çektim, göğsümün orta yerine devasa bir kaya konmuş gibi sancılar içindeyim ne zamandır ve tüm bu içsel sancılar yüzünden orta yerimden kırılmaya inanılmaz yakınım. Genelde orada burada aylak aylak dolanmanın insanı rahatlattığını ve kafasındaki düşünceleri netleştirmesine yardım ettiği söylenir ama böyle şeyler tamamen şehir efsanesi çünkü ne zamandır dolandığımı hatırlamıyorum bile ancak hâlâ, lanet olası manyak rasta ve onun bana yapacağı şeyleri unutabilmiş veya aşabilmiş değilim. Hafif hafif sızlayan bacaklar ve fena halde zonklayan bir kafa dışında bir şeyler elde etmiş de değilim.

Pekala, kısa bir durum değerlendirmesi yapacak olursam eğer Manyak Rasta'nın yapacağı, onu geçtim yapabileceği şeyleri tam olarak bilmiyor olsam bile aklımda dolanan fikirler hiç de iyi değil, Tanrım kesinlikle bir an olsun iyi değil.

Sıkıntı dolu bir nefesi yavaşça üfleyip havaya doğru bir tekme attım, ulu mertebeler beklendiği gibi yine benim tarafımda değil. Bir kere benden taraf olsalar dişimi kırarım ama işte, o fırsatı bile vermiyorlar. Ne harika bir hayat yaşıyorum ya alabildiğine muazzam bir hayat yaşıyorum kesinlikle.

"Yah, sen, yer cücesi!" Arkamdan gelen kalın ve ağır Çinli aksanı içeren sesten ötürü kafamı bir yerlere vurarak kırmayı istedim, yemin ederim ki istedim bunu. Omzum üzerinden kısa bir bakış attığımda, dün geceki uzun herifin koşarak yanıma gelmekte olduğunu gördüm, içimdeki o sinir bozucu ses yine kaçmamı söylemeye başlamıştı ancak zihinsel olarak çökmüş olduğumdan koşacak halim yoktu ve ben de orada öylece bekleyip soyguncu herifin, Sehun'u taşırsa yüz dolar vereceğim diye salladığım herif hani sanki yüz dolarım varmış gibi, bana giderek yaklaşmasını izledim.

Zaten kaçsam ne olacak ki? Büyük ihtimalle o da peşimden koşmaya başlayacak ve akşam ayazını yiye yiye sokaklar boyunca koşacağız, koşacağız, koşacağız, daha çok koşacağız ardından ben de kendimi ucuza çekilmiş bir aksiyon filmi içine sıkışmış halde bulacağım, yine. O yüzden, ne olacaksa olsun artık meydan okuyorum size ulu mertebeler.

Nefes nefese yanıma varmayı başardığında ağır ağır yürümeye devam ettim, yanımda ölüyor gibi soluk alıp veriyordu ancak göz ucuyla bile bakmadım çünkü geleceğim, o manyak rastanın elinden çekeceklerim kesinlikle net değilken yanımda ölüyor olması en önemli mesele gibi gelmiyor gözüme. Ayrıca benden yüz dolar alacak soyguncu bir herif öldü diye üzülür müyüm bilmiyorum, beş kuruş yok cebimde ve para isterse, ki başka ne gibi bir derdi olabilir benle, ayakkabılarımı çıkarıp vereceğim, kabul ederse.

"Sonunda seni yakaladım, ben de şey diye—"

"Para yok üstümde, başka zaman veririm paranı." Lafını ağzına tıkarak konuştum ve adımlarımı hızlandırdım aceleyle, yok ulan işte para mara, paranın yeşili bile yok, nasıl anlatayım bunu Çinli herifin tekine?

"Tamam ama ben—"

"Amma da paragöz çıktın sen de ha!" Aniden durup bedenimin tamamını ona çevirdim ve el kol hareketleriyle ne kadar sinir stres varsa hepsini güzelce harmanlayıp Çinli herife çemkirmeye başladım, ona söz verdiğim parayı istemekten başka bir şey yapmıyor olsa bile geri durmadım çünkü bu hayatın bana verdikleri de verecekleri de canıma tak dedirmişti ve eğer birilerinin suratına suratına bağırmazsam kesinlikle rahatlayacak gibi değilim. Oh Sehun'un gevşek gülüşlü ciddiyetsiz suratına bağırmak artık iş görmediğinden ve elimde de yeni bir bağırma duvarı olmadığından, beni soymaya çalışan bir herife bağırıyorum. Gayet iyi bir takas bana kalırsa. "Vereceğim dedim ya, bunadın mı? Kulakların iyi duymuyor mu? Tamamen sağır mısın yoksa?! Tek seferde anlamıyorsun sanırım, milyon kere falan söylemem gerek, ya da heceleyeyim istersen? Böylesi daha kolay olacaksa, anlayacaksan hecelerim de."

Zavallı adam, ardı arkası kesilmeden dökülüp duran acayip saldırgan laflarımdan sonra gözlerini birkaç kere kırpıştırdı ve garip, fazlasıyla garip bir o kadar da gereksiz tepkim karşısında tek bir kelime edemeden ağzını açıp kapadı, Japon başlığı gibi falan görünüyordu ya da Sehun'un aptal kaplumbağası Brokoli gibi. Alnına düşen siyah perçemleri gergin bir tavır eşliğinde parmaklarını kullanarak taradı, bu arada benim de hızlı hızlı konuşmaktan, daha doğrusu çemkirmekten göğsüm hızla bir aşağı bir yukarı deli gibi gidip geliyordu. Ne yalan diyeyim, acayip bir ortamdı ve buradan uzaklaşmak için fena halde can atıyordum.

"Yah, yah... Sakin ol, para falan istemeye gelmedim, baya düşünceli görünüyordun da... İyi misin diye sormak istedim ama sanırım yanlış yapmışım?" Yüzü milyon parçaya bölünürken sol eli yavaşça ensesine çıktı ve gergin bir tavırla ensesini kaşıdı ben de bu halleri karşısında az önce hissettiğim sinirin yerini şok edici bir hızla dolduran pişmanlık duygusu ile etrafa bakınıp yanağımın içini ısırdım. Bu kadar ani duygu geçişleri yaptığıma inanamıyorum gerçekten, çoğu zaman kendime inanamıyorum tamam ama en çok da böyle zamanlarda, zart zurt duygu geçişi yaptığım zamanlarda kendime inanamıyorum.

Ne manyak herifsin Do Kyungsoo nerede senin yeşil reçeten? Ah, Oh Sehun var doğru ya, ondan ala yeşil reçete mi olur?

"Hayır!" Fazladan, baya baya fazladan bağırdığımı fark ettiğimde dilimi ısırdım acıma nedir bilmez bir şekilde, eh Kyungsoo bir şeyi de eline yüzüne bulaştırma ne olur. "Yani... Yanlış falan yapmadın, ben biraz gerginim hepsi bu, tamam mı?" İçten olmaya çalışan ancak büyük ihtimalle acımı tamamen yansıtan acınası bir gülümseme ile söylediğimde bir süre yüzümü inceleyip ellerini bir araya getirerek hızlı hızlı ovuşturdu, üşümüş gibi ya da hevesli gibi? Tam anladığım söylenemez.

"Pekala... Sanırım seni affedebilirim fakat bir şartım var affedilmek için önce bana adını söylemelisin, yer cücesi." Muazzam derecede havalı ve bir o kadar da muzip bir gülümseme ile söylediğinde yeniden yanağımın içini ısırdım, kaldırımın orta yerinde öylece dikilmiş konuşuyoruz, daha çok flört ediyorduk aslında, ve akşam ayazı hafif hafif eserek tişörtümün kısa kollarından süzülüyor, derimi sinsice ısırıyor, saçlarım arasından zarifçe kayıp gidiyor, havaya sinen yoğun temmuz kokusunu alabiliyorum. Ve sanırım, sanırım o kadar da kötü bir akşam üstü değil.

Gülümsedim, savsak ve beceriksiz bir gülümseyişti bu. "Adım Kyungsoo ve sen de... Çinli Çocuk?" Bu defa hafif sesli bir gülüş bıraktım aramızdaki havaya, karşımda duran oğlan bu kez utangaç bir tavırla ensesini kaşıdı.

"Adım Yifan, en sonunda tanıştığımıza sevindim pek iyi şekilde karşılaşmıyoruz huh? Ne dersin?" Yine muzip bir gülüşle söyleyince ben de gülümsedim, oldukça haklıydı.

"Sanırım öyle, az önce için üzgünüm ve ben de _nihayet_  tanıştığımıza sevindim Yifan."

"Ah..." Gergince güldü ve etrafına bakınıp dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı, bir süre dudaklarını düz bir çizgi halinde tutarak düşündükten sonra ellerini üzerindeki siyah kotun ceplerine sıkıştırdı, hayli heyecanlıydı vücut dilinden bunu anlamak da hiç zor değildi ve bu halini saklama gibi bir dedi de yoktu. "Seninle eve kadar yürümemi ister misin? Hem kafanı dağıtacak bir şeylerden de konuşuruz, hım, olur mu?" Gözlerindeki beklenti dolu parıltılar iyice kaybolmuş gün ışığının bıraktığı mavimtrak loşlukta bile seçilirken yanağımın içini bir kere daha ısırdım, ısırıp durduğum yerin yarına kocaman bir yaraya dönüşmesi de gayet olasıydı ancak bir kere daha ısırdım.

"Aslında... Bilemiyorum... Sapık falan olabilirsin ya da katil, hatta belki seri katil. Derimi yüzüp benden mobilya falan yapmak istemiyorsun değil mi?" Tek kaşımı alay ederek alnımda yükseltince yüksek perdeden bir kahkaha patlattı, kahkahasının bu günkü bir başka kahkahaya kıyasla daha dinlendirici olduğunu düşündüm. Neden böyle düşündüm bilmiyorum ama düşündüm işte.

"Amerikan dizisi izlemeyi acilen bırakmalısın," Gözleri küçücük kalana kadar güldü yeniden. "Hadi ama, bir şeyler yapacak olsaydım dün sarhoş arkadaşın üstüme kusunca yapardım."

"Üstüne mi kustu?" Gözlerimi açabildiğim kadar açarak hayret dolu bir sesle sorduğumda kısaca başını sallayarak onayladı. "Aman Tanrım, çok üzgünüm içince kendinden geçiyor işte, deli herif. Söz kulağını çekeceğim onun."

"Sorun değil, benle bir yemeğe çıkarsın ve... Ödeşiriz?"

"Bu... Bir randevu teklifi miydi?"

"Belki öyle, belki değil."

"Sinir bozucusun."

"Hadi gidelim, epey geç oldu."


	4. rasta cehennemi, rasta devrimi, rasta kuralları ve daha çok rasta

**silicon estate - if everything was good (ft.mimi)**

Sehun koskoca bir aptal olduğunu kanıtlayacak şekilde üstüne su döküp bozmadan önce eski de olsa bir televizyonu bulunan ancak şimdilerde bomboş kalmış siyah televizyon ünitesi karşısında hantalca duran koltuğa doldurulmuş bir pelüş gibi öylece yığılmış boş gözlerle tavanı izliyorum. Hangi ara bu denli ipi kopmuş bir hayatın orta yerine düştüğümü sorgulamıyor ve buna benzer varoluşsal kavgalara girmiyorum. Evet, tavana bomboş gözlerle, yine aynı şekilde boş olan bir kafayla bakıyorum ne bir tek sorgulama ne de bir tek kavga dönüyor aklım içinde çünkü bir şeyleri sorgulamak ve kendimce filozofçuluk oynayarak kafamın içindeki kendimle kavga etmek için fazlasıyla bıkmış usanmış haldeyim.

Biraz da bu işin kabulleniş kısmında olduğum söylenebilir özellikle de eve gelir gelmez olan biteni patır patır nefes bile almadan sıralayıp Sehun'un sıska kolları arasında yaşadığım zihinsel çöküntüden sonra. Çünkü biliyorum ki öyle ya da böyle, o manyak rastanın dediklerini yapmak zorundayım. Neden mi? Çok basit, lanet olası bir avukatı ve yine aynı şekilde lanet olası bir tazminat davasını karşılayacak param yok. Aslına bakılırsa cüzdanımda yüz dolar olduğunu bile düşünmüyorum ve şu Yifan denilen herife yüz dolar kadar borcum bulunduğundan bahsetmek istemiyorum bile. Her şey mükemmel şekilde olmaması gerektiği gibi ilerliyor ve kafamı şu televizyonsuz televizyon ünitesine vurarak kırmak isteği ile beraber insanların neden kötü yola düştüklerini anlıyorum, üç kuruşsuz kalmak dünya üzerinde çekilecek dert değil doğrusu. Yemin ederim ki çekilecek dert değil.

Şu Murphy denilen laklakçı herif, bundan bilmem kaç sene evvel kötü giden her şey daha kötüye gidebilir dediğinden mi yoksa kör talihimden ötürü mü bilmiyorum ama işler tam olarak, kötü giderken daha da kötüye gitme boyutuna ulaşmış durumda. Ağzımı açıp daha beter ne olabilir diye serzenişler savunmaya bile korkuyorum çünkü daha kötüsü olabilir, daha kötüsü her zaman olabilir.

Televizyonu tamir ettirecek ya da ikinci el kıytırık bir televizyon daha alacak kadar bile paramız olmaması; sefil halde, kazık kadar herifler olmamıza karşın ana baba parası yiyerek yaşıyor olmamız bu daha kötüye gitme meselesine gayet iyi bir örnek tabi. Ancak bu kadar değil, asla bu kadar olmaz bir de tüm bu rezaletlerin üzerine yarım akıl Sehun'un yaptığı tek şey bir avuç eş cinsel herifin birbiri ile oynaşmasını yazmak. Deli ediyor beni deli, kafasını çok fena kırmak istiyorum ve onu bu kadar sevmesem kafasını bundan üç sene önce, ekmek kızartma makinesiyle birlikte evde bulunan her elektronik aletten daha sağlıklı çalışan mikrodalgayı satıp yerine ikinci el bir bilgisayar aldığında kırardım.

İnanılır gibi değil ama aç susuz yaşayabilir ama oğlancı herifler olmadan yaşayamaz bu yarım akıllı turuncu kafa. Bir de şu kaplumbağası var tabi, adını Brokoli koyduğu kaplumbağası. Kaplumbağa falan dediğime aldırış etmiyorum çünkü benden daha kıyak yaşıyor, şu anda küçük cam kabının içinde, kaliteli yemlerle midesini doldurarak Sehun'un kucağında keyif sürüyor mesela. Sehun doğuştan manyak olduğu için bir şeyler yazacağı zaman kaplumbağasını kucağına koyuyor, garip ama bunu yapmak onu mutlu ediyor? Ben de ses etmiyorum, dramatik bir yarım akıllı olduğunda çekilmiyor çünkü. Üstelik bu Sehun'un anlamlandıramadığım ve anlamlandırmaya gücümün yetmediği ritüellerinden sadece biri. Anlamsız ritüellerinin hepsine teker teker laf etmeye çalışırsam, ki Sehun'da bu anlamsız ritüellerden gırla bulunuyor, aman tanrım,  _hepsine_  laf etmeye çalışırsam işin içinden çıkılmaz. 

Herif tertemiz deli, ondan ne bekliyorum gerçekten bilmiyorum, kendine bakabildiği ve bu yaşa kolunu bacağını koparmadan gelmeyi başarabildiği için minnettar olmam gerek. Aslında, ona bakan tarafın ben olduğum düşünülecek olursa kolunu bacağını koparmadan bu yaşa geldiği için minnettar olmam yeterli geliyor sanırım.

Yine de, Sehun ve onun hayata karşı tuhaf ama güçlü duruşu acayip kıyak bir ikili, kabul etmezsem haksızlık olur.

Brokoli denilen kaplumbağa ve onun turuncu kafalı sahibinin bile dikiş tutturduğu şu dünyaya neresinden asılırsam asılayım bir türlü sığmayan koca götüm bu da yetmez gibi dikiş falan da tutturamayan bozuk herifin teki bir ben varım zaten. Ne yapmam lazım yani, mutlu olmak ve dikiş tutturmak için kaplumbağa olmayı mı dilemeliyim? Olacak iş değil doğrusu, böylesi rezil bir hayat, olacak iş değil hey canına yandığımın ulu mertebeleri.

Sehun yarım akılın ve leş bir moda faciasının içine sıkışmış delinin teki olsa bile, ben ondan daha yarım akıllı olduğumdan eve damlar damlamaz boynuna sarılıp manyak rastanın yediği hatları sıraladım teker teker. İpi koparmış gibi ağlamış olduğundan da bahsetmeden geçmek istemiyorum, adamakıllı bir zihinsel çöküntüydü ve görülmeye de değerdi doğrusu çünkü on yıllık malzeme çıkardı tertemiz, hem edebiyatçı kesime hem de şu plastik sanatlarla uğraşan kesime. İlham verici bir çöküntüydü, her ne kadar yaşarken öyle hissetmiyor olsan da.

Sehun her ne kadar kafayı hayran kurgularla bozmuş okuma, büyük adam olma dertleri bir köşeye atmış yarım akılın teki olsa bile her türlü zihinsel çöküntüyle baş edebilecek kadar dirençli bir hergeleydi. Bunu nasıl yaptığına dair en küçük bir fikrim bulunmamakla birlikte onun bu yönüne gizliden gizliye bir hayranlık besliyorum, hafifte bir kıskanma çünkü ben asla Oh Sehun kadar dirençli biri olamadım. Bu günden sonra da olabilir miyim bilmiyorum, her şey iç içe geçmiş ve çözülmez bir düğüm olmuşken Oh Sehun kadar kaçık, Oh Sehun kadar güçlü olmak daha zor görünüyor. Tamam kaçık olma konusunda başarılı olabilirim ama güçlü olmak?

İşte ben de bir seferlik, tamam bir sefer değil bundan önce çok kere zihinsel çöküntüme şahitlik etti Oh Sehun ama şimdi konumuz bundan önceki zihinsel çöküntülerim değil. Oh Sehun'un bu demir kadar sağlam yanından yararlanarak, uzun kolları -zaman zaman bu uzun kollarını nereye koyacağını bilmediğinden küçük bir çocuk gibi görünür ve en sonunda, ellerini cebine sıkıştırıp göz önünden kaldırmakla kendince sevimli bir çözüm bulur- bedenim etrafına sıkı sıkıya sarılmış, sol eli de saçlarını usulca okşar haldeyken olabilecek en çirkin şekilde oracıkta, kolları arasında ağlayıp manyak rastlaya ağzıma gelen her türlü küfürlü savurdum. Benle ilgili en sinir bozucu mesele bu büyük ihtimalle, sessizce ağlama gibi bir özellikle doğmamış olmam. Gerçekten susmayı bilmiyorum, bir keresinde iki bina ötede yaşayan şu hippi herifleri andıran antikacı Park Chanyeol kim ölüyor diye bakmaya gelmişti. Kimse ölmüyordu tabi ki, sadece ben ağlıyordum ancak bunu ona anlatmak tamı tamına dört saatimi almıştı, diyorum ya, kimse normal değil burada.

Dar salondaki ikinci el bordo renkli yalnız koltuğa tünemiş, birbiri içine  iki insan heykeli gibi sıkı sıkıya sarılmışken hemen önümüzde duran giderek eskiyen ve ilk üretildiği günkü halinden milyon kat daha çirkin olan siyah kahve sehpası üzerinde Brokoli'nin cam yuvası duruyordu. Yemin ederim ki, tuhaf gözlerle zihinsel çöküntümü izlediğini hissedebiliyordum bağırarak ağladığım sırada. Kafayı tam olarak sıyırmış olmam gibi bir durum da söz konusu olabilir tabi, emin olmak mümkün değil.

Sehun kafasına taktığı o aptal yeşil bandana ile turuncu saçlarını arkaya itelemişken rasta meselesini ve ağzından çıkan her türlü edepsiz küfürlü mümkün olan en iyi şekilde dinleyip beni yüreklendirmek için elinden geleni yaptı, bana katılıp birkaç küfür etmeye bile çalışmıştı ancak benim gürültülü halim onun sesini bastırdığından, bana ayak uydurma işinden vazgeçmiş ve usul usul her şeyin daha iyi olacağını mırıldanmaya başlamıştı. Ancak bu halleri ağlamamı daha kötü yapmaktan başka bir işe yaramayınca cesur bir yüreklendirme için olması gerekenden daha fena bir halde olduğumu kıskıvrak kavrayıp sustu, benim hıçkırıklarım ve sesli küfürlerim arasında usul usul saçlarımı okşamakla yetindi.

Uzunca bir sürenin ardından önce küfürlerim, sonra da ağlamam kesildiğinde temmuzun kavuran sıcağında Sehun'un geniş omzuna yapışarak hararetli hararetli ağlamaktan yapış yapış ter olmuştu her tarafım. Sehun bu leş halime hafif bir kıkırtıyla karşılık verdi, terden alnıma yapılmış saçlarımı iteleyip nereden çıkardığını anlayamadığın bir toka ile saçlarımı elma sapı şeklinde topladı, bunu yaparken içten içten fazlasıyla eğlendiğini biliyordum ancak ses etmedim. Saçımla işi bittikten sonra o çirkin yeşil eşofmanın kolu ile çok önemli bir iş yapıyormuş gibi dikkatle ıslanmış yanaklarımı ve ardından terli alnımı sildi, evet hem de hiç iğrenmeden yaptı bunu. İğrenç haldeki yüzümü hiçbir şey demeden nazikçe silmesinden sonra beni yanaklarımdan sesli sesli öpüp dünya üzerindeki en sıcak, en sersem yeşil turuncu karışımı gülümsemeyi armağan etti, hemen ardından da hiçbir şey olmamış gibi elma sapının dışında kalan saçlarımı karıştırıp oğlan seviştirme işine geri döndü.

Aslına bakılırsa, başından beri yalan söylüyorum. Kocaman, eciş bücüş ve leş gibi bir yalan. Bu yeşil ve turuncunun olabilecek en çirkin şekilde harmanlandığı sersem gülüşü dünyadaki her şeyden daha çok seviyorum.

Göğsüm üzerine konmuş o tonları aşan ağırlığın biraz olsun azalışını ve etrafımdaki her şeyi yumuşak bir turuncu ile çirkin bir yeşile döndüğünü hissederek usulca uzanıyorum koltuğa. Ben bordo koltuğun üzerinde kıvrıldığım sırada Sehun ayak ucumda kalan bilgisayarının önüne bağdaş kurarak tünüyor yeniden.

İşte o zamandan beri, yaklaşık üç saattir, Sehun'un sinir bozucu klavyesinin sesi kesilmiyor ve ek olarak da doldurulmuş bir penguen gibi koltuğun üzerinde yatıyorum, Sehun'un soju şişesi şeklindeki çok kıymetli yastığı da olabilecek en sersemce nedenden ötürü kafamın altında duruyor. Sehun'un beni sakinleştirmesinin üstünden yarım saat geçmemişken geri gelen  _mahvoldum ben krizim_  ile ilgili bir şey yapamayacağını düşündüğünden vermişti bana bu kıymetli yastığı. Bu yastığı almak için yetmiş yaşındaki bir amca ile utanmadan sokak kavgasına girdiğini düşünecek olursak bu yastık onun hayatının yarısı olduğunu kolaylıkla söyleyebiliriz, diğer yarısı da benim ya da şu oğlancı herifler bu kısım ile ilgili kesin bir fikrim yok açıkçası.

Laklakçıların efendisi Oh Sehun'un dediğine göre bu yastıkla yattığım zaman kendimi hemen iyi hissedecekmişim, iyi hissetmek zorundaymışım çünkü bu büyülü(?) bir soju şişesiymiş ama saatlerdir yatıyorum ve tek hissettiğim şey koskoca bir aptal oluşum. Tertemiz, kaymak gibi bir aptalım ve avucuma su dökebilecek tek kişi Oh Sehun'un olduğundan birbirini dünya üzerine en iyi tamamlayan ikiliyiz.

Olancası bu kadar işte, Do Kyungsoo olarak yumuşacık bir turuncu ve çirkin bir yeşil altında kalmam anca bu kadar sürüyor çünkü koskocaman bir endişe yumağıyım ben. O manyak rasta beni ne tarafa yuvarlarsa o tarafa gidecek koskoca bir endişe yumağı.

"Vay be Kyungsoo," dedi birden bire klavyeden yükselen tuş sesleri kesilmemişti, genelde kesilmez zaten kesilirse çok büyük bir mesele var demektir, anlarsınız. "Senin hiç böyle CEOsal fanteziler içeren hayran kurgunun tekinde baş karakter olacağın aklıma gelmezdi, vay be gerçekten. Hayat çok garip değil mi?" Sehun'un herhangi bir olaya karşı iki tane tepkisi olur genelde, ilki beni teselli etmek, bana sıkıca sarılıp yüzünün her yerini salak salak öpmek ve ikincisi de... İkincisi de işte o meseleyle ilgili canımdan bezene kadar benle alay etmek ve şu andan itibaren ikinci kısıma başlamış bulunuyoruz. Daha çok sabır, ulu mertebeler, daha çok sabır. Sehun'un koca kafasını kırmak istemiyorum, en azından bugün değil. Yeterince drama maruz kaldığımı düşünüyorum bugün için.

"Sehun, şu saçmalıkları biraz daha okuyup yazmaya devam edersen beyin namına bir şey kalmayacak o turuncu kafanın içinde, vazgeç bu sevdadan, senin iyiliğin için diyorum bak." Kelimeleri ağzımın içinde yuvarlayarak, keyifsizce, fevkalade keyifsizce konuştuğumda şu tüm yüzünü kaplayan eğri gülümsemelerinden birini takındı ve çocuk gibi omuzlarını silkti.

"Olmaz, çok fena aşığım ben bu işe, sen de biliyorsun." Öyleydi, biliyordum ama yine de yakın zamanda beyninin buhar olup yok olması ihtimaline karşı endişelenmeden de edemiyordum işte.

"Maalesef ki evet biliyorum," Burada biraz durup iç geçirdim ve burnumu soju yastığın yumuşak yüzeyine sürttüm, Sehun'un bir türlü vazgeçemediği çiçekli şampuan gibi kokuyordu. "Yine de ben CEOsal meseleler içinde değilim, saçma sapan kurgular yapma kafandan." Isıran bir tonla söylediğimde omzu üstünden bana kısa ancak buram buram alay kokan bir bakış attı. Yemin ederim bu bakış karşısında midemin bile sinirle büküldüğünü hissettim, manyak turuncu kafa.

"Tanrı aşkına, tabi ki öylesin Kyungsoo,  _tabi ki_ öylesin. Hadi ama biraz gerçekçi ol herif senden ona  _Bay Kim_  demeni istiyor, daha ne kadar açık olabilir iki gözüm, aklımda neler neler dönüyor bir görsen... Büyük ihtimalle beni öldürürsün ama yine de... Aman tanrım çok fena, ben çok fenayım." Alt dudağını ısırıp saçma sapan bir yüz ifadesi yapınca kafasına hafif bir tekme attım, ayak cuma oturup beni çileden çıkarmak onun suçu ne de olsa. Ancak Sehun arsızların en arsızı olduğunu belli etmek ister gibi tekmeme herhangi bir karşılık vermedi, onun yerine şu saçma kıs kıs gülüşlerinden birini koyverdi. Yüzü bükülüyor ve omuzları kımıldayıp duruyor, gırtlağından insancıl herhangi bir ses çıkmıyor vesaire vesaire...

"Eğer şu çeneni kapatmayacaksan aklında bundan sonra bir şey dönmemesini sağlayacağım Oh Sehun, yemin ederim ki yapacağım bunu. Ayrıca Bay Kim demenin nesi var?  _Normal_  insanlar birbirlerine bu şekilde hitap ediyorlar ve buna şey deniyor.... şey, resmiyet? Hiç duydun mu?" dedim bu kez, sesimin öncekinden daha tehditkar ve daha iğneleyici çıkmasına özen göstererek. Sehun kafasının içinde dolanan arsız düşüncelere son bir kez kıkırdayıp kafasını salladı. Brokoli'nin kucağında duran cam fanusunu dikkatle kahve sehpası üzerine koydu ve boş boş bakan zavallı kaplumbağaya küçük bir öpücük gönderdikten sonra manidar manidar iç geçirdi.

"Pekala pekala. Tanrım, bu dünya için çok masumsun sen," Peltek dili ile patır patır konuştu, dili ağzının içine var olmayan bir şeylere takılıyor gibi çıkmıştı sesi ve böyle aceleyle peltek peltek konuştuğu zamanlar daha sevimli olduğunu düşünsem bile bunu ona söyleme gibi bir niyetim yok, en azından şimdilik. "Ama yine de Bay Kim ile iyi şanslar sana, şansın olur mu bilmiyorum ama." Bu defa inanılmaz yüksek, duvarlar içinde çın çın çınlayan bir kahkaha attı ve kısa bacaklarım kahrolsun, savurduğun öbür tekmemden son anda kıvrak bir hamle ile kurtulup ayağımın kesinlikle erişemeyeceği kadar uzak bir köşesine tünemeye gitti kahve sehpasının. Yattığım yerden yapacağım herhangi bir saldırı girişimi engellemek için yeterince uzak olan güvenli köşesinden gönül rahatlığı ile yüzü kıpkırmızı kesilinceye ve belki midesi de taş kesilinceye kadar gülmeye devam etti.

Tuhaf tuhaf sesler çıkararak durmadan gülmesi artık canım tak dediği için bir hışım başımın altındaki soju yastığı kaptım ve ikinci kere düşünmeden olağanca gücümle kafasına fırlattım. Gözleri gülmekten küçücük kalmış olmasına rağmen yastığı bir taraflarına çarpmadan havada yakaladı ve bir kere daha şu herifin reflekslerinden ne kadar nefret ettiğimi düşündüm. Hoş, yastık o koca kafasına çarpsa da bir şey olmazdı, içi sünger dolu yumuşacık yastıktan ötürü değil Sehun'un taş gibi bir kafası olmasından ötürü. Kaldırıma kafa üstü düşse kaldırımı kırabilir ancak kafasında çizik bile olmaz, öyle bir taş kafalılık bu.

Elimdeki tek saldırı aleti olan yastığı, mutfaktaki bıçak setini şimdilik gündeme getirmiyorum, boşa kullanmış olmam onu daha da keyiflendirmiş olacak ki gülmesi iyice arttı ve bu... Fazlasıyla sinir bozucu, aslında olması gerekenden çok çok daha sinir bozucu insanlar böyle katil oluyor demek.

"Yemin ederim, şerefsiz herifin tekisin Oh, senden haz etmiyorum, azıcık bile." Bacaklarımdan destek alarak koltukta doğrulup bağdaş kurduğumda Sehun bana şu yalanın batsın diyen pis gülüşlerinden birini gönderdi, iç çektim manidar. Saatler önce içim çıkana kadar ağlamamdan ötürü başıma ince ama adamakıllı canıma okuyan bir ağrı girmişti. Dirseğimi üst bacağıma bacağıma yaslayıp başımı biraz eğdim ve alnımı ovalamaya başladım, belki iyi gelir diye ancak iyi gelmedi.

"Bana aşıksın, kabul et." diye karşılık verdi Sehun, fevkalade ciddiyetsiz ve deli edecek kadar sinir bozucu bir tavırla.

"Nasıl anladın ya?  _Ölüyorum_  senin aşkından." İmalı, adamakıllı ısıran bir sesle konuşmuş olmama rağmen imalarımı o kadar da umursamamış olacak ki üstüne yorum yapmadı, yerine ağır ağır tuşlara basmaya ve alt dudağını ağzı içinde kaybolacak şekilde emerek üst dudağını öne çıkaran garip bir yüz ifadesi yapmaya devam etti. Bu yüz ifadesini neden yapıyor bilmiyorum, saçma sapan bir yüz ifadesi ve böyle yaptığında iyice palyaço balığına benziyor sanki normal anlarında palyaço balığına yeterince benzemiyormuş gibi.

"Her şey bir yana Kyungsoo," Aramızda hatırı sayılacak kadar uzun süre asılı kalan sessizliği peltek sesi ile böldüğünde hâlâ dudak bükerek sızlayan alnımı ovalıyordum. Seslenmesiyle otomatik olarak gözlerimi kucağımdan çekerek Sehun'a diktim. Bakışlarımın üzerinde olduğunu hissetmiş olacak ki duyduğum en ciddiyetsiz ses tonlarından birini kullanarak devam etti sözlerine. "Senden sahiden  _ayıplı_ şeyler isterse hemen arayıp bana anlat olanları, iyi kurgu malzemesi olur bundan bak diyorum sana."

Utanma nedir bilmeden, inatla aynı konu üzerinden rezil şakalar yapmayı sürdürüyordu şerefsiz herif. Oh Sehun böyledir işte eline bir kere düştünüz mi bu dünya üzerinde onun o peltek dilinden kurtulamazsınız, başka bir dünyada da kurtulamazsınız. Benim koca kafam da, kara talihimden ötürü mü bilinmez tamı tamına on beş senedir bu herifin eline düşmüş halde. Trajikomik gerçekten, fevkalade trajikomik.

Bu sözler işitme sinirlerim tarafından beynime iletildiği anda, zavallı sabrımın son noktasına gelmiş olduğumu anlamış ve bu inanılmaz aydınlanmadan saniyeler sonra kendimi Sehun'a doğru uçar halde bulmuştum. Çöktüğüm yerden kalkmam ışık hızına yakın bir hızda gerçekleşmişti ve tam da bu yüzden zavallı Sehun kaçmayı bırak tepki vermeye bile fırsat bulamadan üstüne yapışmıştım. Bedeni üstüne aniden gelen ağırlık dengesini bozduğundan bedeni zavallı bir bina gibi önce yamulmuş ve hemen ardından da bacaklarım sıkı sıkıya bedeni etrafına dolanmış halde yere yuvarlanmış bulduk kendimizi. Düşme etkisi ile Sehun'un dudaklarından çıkan o tuhaf hayret çığlığına, yere çarpan kafasından normal zamanda olsa benim bile canımı acıtacak kadar yüksek çıkan tok bir çarpma sesine aldırmadan elim altına gelen her yere vurmaya başlamıştım. Bir taraftan da anlamsız anlamsız bağırıyordum tabi, her an bizim antikacı hippi kapıyı çalabilir ancak umurumda bile değil, intikam istiyorum ve onu da söke söke almaya hazırım. Hippilerin efendisi de isterse polisle dayansın kapıya, ki daha önce yapmadığı şey değil.

Olağanca gücümle elimin altına gelen her yere vurduğum ve bir taraftan da saçma sapan laflar ederek, ne dediğimden kendim bile bihaber bağırdığım sırada Sehun hiçbir şey hissetmiyormuş gibi  _gülmeye_ , şerefsizin önde gideni olduğunu belli etmek için azıcık olsun acımadığını söylemeye devam ediyordu. İşte asıl delirme tam olarak bundan sonra oldu,  iki elimle birden saçlarına yapıştım ve düşünmeden olağanca gücümle asılmaya başladım turuncu  tutumları. Sehun'un sinir bozucu gülüşleri anında acılı iniltilere dönmüş ve acı hissetmediğine dair sıraladığı uyduruk cesaret kaplı laflar yerini bırakmam için yalvaran zavallı sözlere bırakmıştı. Hey yavrum hey, kimle uğraştığını sanıyorsun sen Oh Sehun? Ben ki yenilmezlerin yenilmezi kara kuşak Do Kyungsoo iken, sen kimle uğraştığını sanıyorsun?

"Yah tamam tamam," dedi, gülmekten, yerde debelenip durmaktan ve saçına sakız gibi yapışmış ellerimden kurtulmak için harcadığı efordan ötürü nefesi kesilmişti, kelimeler ağzından zor zor çıkıyor, göğsü de deli gibi aşağı yukarı gidip geliyordu "Saçımı çekmeyi bırak susuyorum, yemin ederim ki hemen susuyorum hyung!" Yalvarmalarına aldırış etmeden avucumdaki tutamları biraz daha yukarı çektiğim zaman ağlamaklı bir ses çıkardı ancak tabi ki yine durmadım "Saçımı çekme kel kalacağım hyung!" En sonunda can havliyle avazı çıktığı kadar bağırdığında eğlenen bir gülüş yayıldı yüzüme, şu manyakça olanlardan.

"Ders olsun bu sana," Hırslı hırslı konuşup manyak gülüşümü mükemmel bir biçimde tamamlayan kötü adam gülüşü bıraktım, olabilecek en çirkin şekilde kafayı yemiş olduğumu biliyor olmasına rağmen yarım akıl Oh Sehun'un neden inatla benle uğraştığını asla anlayamayacağım sanırım "Kafanda tek tel saç bırakmam Oh Sehun, delinin tekiyim ben sakın beni hafife alayım deme."

"Tamam hyungların bir tanesi, tamam hyungların en mükemmeli." Çaresizce, solur gibi konuştuğu sırada iki eliyle birden bileklerimi kavradı, saçlarını benim pençelerimden kurtarmak için bileklerimi birazcık çekiştirse bile saçlarını bırakmadım. Hal böyleyken yaptığı hareket canının daha çok yanmasından başka işe yaramadı tabi "Yeminle bir daha ağzımı açıp tek kelime demeyeceğim  _senin_  rasta ile ilgili. Şimdi n'olursun saçlarımı bırak. Bak, yeminle geleceğim onlar benim. Kel halimle nasıl Lee Jungsuk olabilirim hyung?!"

Cezasını yeterince çekmiş olduğunu düşünerek saçlarını rahat bıraktığımda omuzları hâlâ taş gibi kasılı olmasına rağmen rahatlamış bir nefes verdi ve bileklerimi tutmayı sürdürerek bir süre öylece yattı yerde. Ellerim tam kapanmamış birer yumruğa bükülmüş halde havada asılı dururken ikimiz de derin derin soluyorduk, az önceki hengameye karşın şimdi garip bir biçimde huzurlu olan sessizliğe karışan tek şey düzensiz soluklarımızdı.

Sehun tam anlamıyla bitik halde olduğundan kendini adamakıllı zorlayarak seslice yutkundu ve dudaklarını yaladı, eserimi baştan aşağı şöyle bir süzdüğümde üstünün başının halinden hal kalmamış olduğunu göründüm, çok fena hırpalamışım oğlanı. İnanılır gibi değil, bir dakikadan kısa sürede bu hale gelmiş olması inanılır gibi değil.

Birkaç dakika öncesinde kafasına gayet özenle yerleştirilmiş olan bandana aşağı doğru kayıp burunun üzerinde tembelce yatmaya başlamış, saçları da kafasını elektrikli süpürgeye kaptırmış gibi darmadağın, tepesinde bulunan her tel farklı bir yöne gidiyormuş gibi görünüyordu ve temmuz sıcağına aldıramayan yakasının sonuna kadar çektiği fermuar göğsünün ortasına kadar açılmış, çirkin eşofmanın içine giydiği aynı derece çirkin sarı atleti ortaya çıkmıştı. Atleti şu kalın askılı olanlardan dememe gerek var mı bilmiyorum ama atleti şu kalın askılı atletlerden.

Bakışlarımı yukarı çıkarıp garip bir göz teması kurduğumuzda Sehun hâlâ bileklerimi tutuyor olduğunu nihayet anımsamış olacak ki, sıkı sıkıya tuttuğu ince bileklerime son bir bakış atıp ellerini kedine çekmeyi akıl etti. İnce uzun kolları bedeninin iki yanına öylece düştüğü zaman ben de aramızdaki tensel temasın kesilmesinden, kollarımın nihayetinde serbest kalmasından faydalanarak bacaklarımı bedeni etrafından çözüp yanına uzandım. Konuşmadan öylece tavana baktık bir süre, bugün içinde yaşadığım en huzurlu anlardan biriydi ve başımın hafiften ağrıyor olmasını bile göz ardı edebilirdim öylece yere uzanmış tavana bakarken, Sehun'la.

"Beni evladımın önünde dövdüğüne inanamıyorum hyung, dava edeceğim seni." dedi huysuzca, solukları nihayet düzene girmişti, her ne kadar uzun çehresini yattığım yerden göremiyor olsam bile sesinin tınısından dudak büktüğünü anlamak zor değildi. Güldüm kendi kendime, az önce yaşadığımız saçma sapan dramayı düşündüm ve biraz daha güldüm, Oh Sehun olmasa bu hayatın ne rengi kalırdı ne de çekilebilir yanı.

"Bak hâlâ konuşuyor, az geldi sanırım yediğin dayak?" şakacı bir sesle konuştuğumda Sehun manidar bir iç çekti ve usulca doğruldu. Polyester eşofmanından çıkan tuhaf hışırtılarla beraber fermuarının önünü hızla çektiği ara ben de doğruldum ve etrafa bakındım sersem gözlerle, çizim çizim dosyamın peşindeydi gözlerim. Salonun içini üç kere gözlerimle taramış olmama rağmen Aradığım şeyi oturduğum yerden bir türlü bulamadığımda dudak büktüm, kalkıp çizim dosyamı almak için fazla halsiz hissediyordum ve gözümün görebildiği herhangi bir yerde de çizim dosyama dair en küçük bir iz yoktu. Yeniden iç çektim, bu öncekinden daha derin bir iç çekişti ve omuzlarım kendi halinde kalkıp inmişti.

"Sehun," diye seslendim, Sehun bozulmuş bandanasını ayna karşısında adamakıllı düzeltmek için ayağa kalktığı sırada omuz üstünden hâlâ yerde pinekleyen bana baktı, tek kaşı merakla alnının ortasına yükselirken kollarımı esnettim arkaya doğru. Eklemlerimde tuhaf bir ağırlık çökmüştü ve gün içinde adamakıllı tek bir iş yapmamış olmama rağmen bitik, yüz elli yaşına dayanmış inatçı bir dede gibi hissetmiştim kendimi "Çizim dosyamı verir misin, koyu mavi olanı." 

Sehun kısaca başını sallayarak isteğimi kabul ettiğinde boynu etrafında tembelce durmaya devam eden bandanayı nihayet çözüp eline aldı ve etrafına bakındı, az önce benim yaptığım gibi sersemce.

"Nerede ki?"

"Televizyon ünitesinin üstüne bir yere koymuş olmam lazım, net hatırlamıyorum bakıver oralara."

"İyi de, koyu mavi olanı sen götürmedin mi bugün?"

"Götürdüm ama..."

Duraksadım, götürdüm ama...  _Devamı?_

İşte tam o anda, anıların hantal hantal zihnimin içine akın ettiği o anda, olduğumdan çok daha büyük bir aptal olabileceğimi ve dünya döndüğü sürece işlerin her zaman,  _her zaman_  daha kötüye gidebileceğini anladım.

"Getirmedim ki..." diye mırıldandım giderek küçülen bir sesle, sesim de ben de yok olmaktan sadece bir saniye uzaklıktaydık. "Dosyayı getirmedim."

Şirketten çıktığım sırada eline dosya falan almamıştım ki ben, elimi kolumu sallaya sallaya manyak rasta ile ne yapacağımı kara kara düşünerek çıkmıştım ve... Dosyam. Üzerinde bir aydan uzun süre çalıştığım otuza yakın çizim olan dosyam, emeklerim ve hayallerim. Elime giren kramplar, Sehun'un bana yarım saate yakın el masajı yapması... Hepsi yok oldu, benim akılsız kafam yüzünden  _hepsi_ saniyeler içinde yok oldu. Burnumun kemerinde insafsız bir sızlama hissettim önce, burnum akmaya başladı ve birkaç kere burnumu çektim. Dünyanın dönüş hızını hissediyordum, zaten bomboş olan midem her an daha boş hale gelecek gibiydi.

"Sehun," dedim minicik, kendi kulağıma bir zor yeten bir sesle. İçimde bir yerde kırılmış hayallerimin başında yas tutan ruhumu hissediyordum. Her şeyi ama her şeyi kendi ellerimle yok etmiştim ve... Ömrüm boyunca bu kadar aptal, bu kadar işe yaramaz hissettiğim bir başka zaman daha yoktu.

"Ne oldu Kyungsoo? Kendi kendine bir yer daldın gittin—"

"Sehun, dosyam burada değil," yutkundum zorla ve çoktan tuzlu yaşlardan yanmaya başlamış gözlerimi ondan tarafa çevirdim, şaşkındı, kafası karışmıştı, dediklerime anlam veremiyordu "Sehun dosyamı orada bırakmışım..."

Sehun'un küçük ağzı hayretle aralık kaldığı sırada mental çöküntünün öncekinden çok daha şiddetli bir şekilde geri geldiğini hissettim, bedenim titredi ve içimde önü alınmaz bir duygu seli yükseldi. Sehun'un ağır çekimde bükülen uzun yüzü ve olabilecek en çirkin şekilde yeniden ağlamaya başlamam, tam olarak aynı dakikalar içinde gerçekleşti.

Bu defa geri dönülmez şekilde mahvoldum ben kriziydi bu, çok çok sıkı çalışmamla inşa ettiğim kumdan kalenin üstüne kendi ayağıma takılarak yuvarlanmamdan ötürü gelmiş bir krizdi.

*******

Bay Rasta'nın rüyalarıma bile girmeyecek kadar gösterişli evi önünde, sabaha karşı beş buçukta dikilmişken güneşin parmaklarını yer yüzüne uzanıp etrafı sımsıcak yapacak kadar vakti olmadığından birkaç dakika sonra Bay Rasta'yı görecek olmam kadar çirkin bir şekilde ısıran sabaha karşı soğuğu sayesinde tam anlamıyla sertifikalı bir serseme dönmüş haldeyim, sanki başka zamanda yeterince sersem değilmişim gibi.

Orada hareketsizce dikildiğim sırada soğuk giderek daha katlanılmaz bir seviyeye ulaştığından kendime sıkıca sarılıp belki azıcık olsun ısınırım düşüncesiyle kollarımı ovaladım, işe yaradığı falan yoktu ama yine de kollarımı ovalamayı sürdürdüm. Tişörtüm üstüne giydiğim kot ceket kesinlikle soğuğu uzak tutmaya yaramıyor, aksine buz gibi havayı direk süzerek bana hayatımın ne kadar berbat bir çizgide ilerlediğini anımsatıyordu.

Ağzımı bir karış açılmasına göz yumarak, sabaha karşının kimsesizliğinden utanmadan yararlanmayı kendime amaç edindiğimden tüm görgü kurallarını halı altlarına sürüp esnedim. Dün gece Sehun'un beni sakinleştirmesi iki saatten fazla zaman almıştı ve uyumaya gittiğimizde saatin ibresi gece yarısını geçeli baya oluyordu, e haliyle de sağlıklı ve deliksiz bir uyku kavramı yalan olmuştu, zaten hep yalan olur. İrade katsayıyı sıfır olan bir hergeleyim ben ve asla ama asla kendime söz geçiremiyorum, buna zamanında yatmak, olaylara sakin tepkiler vermek gibi gayet hayati meseleler de dahil.

Saat beş buçuk, cırcır böcekleri bile yeni yeni uyanıyor olduğundan haliyle benim de gözümden ve bedenimin her yerinden uyku akıyor, usulca yere uzanıp deliksiz bir uykuya yatma ihtimalim var fazlaca. Var olmasına var ama yere yatıp uyumaktan daha önemli meseleler bulunuyor çözülmeyi bekleyen, Bay Rasta ile yüzleşmek ve onun muhtemel seks kölesi olduktan sonra, dün kaybettiğim çizim dosyamı bulmak gibi.

Sehun'un sesli ağlamalarım arasında dediğine göre, kimsenin çalışan dolaplarını falan karıştıracağı yokmuş ve bugün soyunma odasına gittiğimde biricik dosyamı elimle koymuş gibi bulacakmışım, hiç ortadan yok olmamış gibi. Oh Sehun böyle demişti, ben de Oh Sehun'un lafının üstüne laf koyma kalabalığına girmeden inanmıştım çünkü her zaman inanırım.  Ve şu rasta sorununu mümkün olan en az hasarla çözdükten sonra vakit kaybetmeden şirkete gidip çalışan soyunma odalarının altını üstüne getirme gibi birtakım sinsi planlar kurmaktayım kafamda.

Ancak şimdilik sadece seks kölesi olmamaya odaklanmam gerek sanırım. Umarım seks kölesi olmama işini başarabilirim çünkü milletin tonla para harcadığı şu ucuz erotik romanlardan birine baş karakter olmayı istemem, hey tanrım hiç istemem hem de.

Yüksek duvarlarla çevrelenmiş yemyeşil bahçeye açılan parmaklıklı ve son derece fiyakalı görünen siyah demir kapı önünde durmuşken yanaklarımı havayla şişirip ağzımın içindeki havayı bir yanağımdan öbürüne aktardım ve bu gereksiz hareketi yaparken sırada bu evden şimdiden nefret ettiğimi düşündüm, diğer her şeyle beraber. Dış cepheden gördüğüm kadarıyla bile her şey olması gerektiğinden çok daha fazla mükemmel, yine aynı şekilde fazla modern görünüyordu hata kaza bir şeyleri kırarsam bu lanetli evden sağlam bir popo ile çıkmayacağım kesindi.

"Parası olan rastalardan nefret ediyorum, The Weeknd hariç tabi." kendi kendime söylenip manidar bir iç geçirmemin ardından, acayip havalı şekilde Latin alfabesi kullanılarak yazılmış  **KJI** kabartması altındaki zile bastım ve yeni bir esneme ile beraber beklemeye başladım. Ancak açan olmadı. Koskoca ev, duymamışlardır(?) diye düşünerek zile yeniden bastıktan sonra merakla eve doğru baktım fakat herhangi bir ışığın yanıp yanmadığını anlamak mümkün değildi çünkü ev fazlasıyla büyüktü ve ön cephesinde görünen üç pencerenin de ahşap jaluzilerle sıkı sıkıya kapatılmıştı.

Bu kocaman beyaz boyalı evin etrafını dolanma gibi bir şansım da yoktu çünkü devasa bahçe duvarlarını anca uçarak aşma şansım olurdu. Kaşlarımı ve dudaklarımı aynı anda bükerek zile üçüncü kere bastığımda da herhangi bir canlılık belirtisi alamadığımdan dudaklarımı yalayıp etrafa bakındım. Kimsecikler yoktu ve henüz yükselmeye başlamamış güneşten ötürü etraf hoş bir maviliğin eli altında kalmıştı. İç geçirdim, başım uykusuzluktan zonkluyor ve hafiften dönüyordu, bunlar da yetmiyormuş gibi manyak rasta beyefendinin tatsız oyunları ile uğraşıyorum.

Tam bir rezalet, ısmarlasam böylesi olmaz doğrusu.

"Ne kabalık," diye söylendim kendi kendime tepem atmıştı ve herifin kapıyı açacağı falan yoktu. "Kesin kandırdı beni manyak rasta, tabi buldu salağın önde gidenini kandırsın istediği kadar."

İçimde bir yer  _umarım_  kandırıyordur,  _umarım_  tüm bu içine düştüğüm mesele küçük bir kurmacadır diye yalvar yakar dua ettiği sırada sırtımdaki kahverengi çantayı çıkarıp bahçe kapısı ile duvarın birleştiği kısımın zeminine yerleştirdim güzelce. Yaşlı amcalar gibi usulca hatta ağır çekimde kapının önüne çöküp içine koyduklarımı umursamadan çantanın üstüne oturdum. O küçük köşeye güzelce yerleştiğim vakit uykusuzluktan halsiz kalmış gövdemin koca kafamı daha fazla taşıyamayacağını anlamam da uzun sürmemişti, taş duvara yasladım başımı. Duvarın soğukluğu kafa derimden beynime ve bedenime akarak derimin gözenek gözenek olmasına neden olmuştu ancak buna aldırmadan kendime sıkıca sarılıp gözlerimi kapadım, manyak rasta kapıyı açmıyorsa bu zamanı uyumak için kullanabilirim elbette değil mi?

"Hey," azıcık olsun uyumak için buz kesmiş duvar dibine sokak kedisi gibi kıvrılalı henüz bir saat bile olmamışken yabancı bir sesleniş işittim, gözlerim hâlâ kapalıydı çünkü bana sesleniyor olmasına katiyen ihtimal vermiyor, tatlı olmasa bile nihayet kavuştuğum uykumdan ayrılmayı inatla reddediyordum "Beyefendi," ikinci seslenişinden sonra omzumda bir el hissetmiş ve elin varlığından rahatsız olup huysuzca eli itmeye çalıştım. Ancak el omzumdan ayrılmamış, çok uzaklarda duran birileri inatla seslenmeyi sürdürmüş ve omzuma sarılmış parmaklar sıkılaşmıştı "Beyefendi burası özel mülk, burada uyuyamazsınız. Beyefendi, uyanın." sözü bittiğinde bedenimi omzumdan hafifçe sarsmış ve bana uyanmaktan başka bir seçeneğin kalmadığını gerekçeleri ile beraber vermişti.

Saçma sapan bir pozisyonda bölük bölük uyumam yüzünden iyice hissiz hale gelmiş kafam ve belki milyon kat artmış huysuzlukla mecburen gözlerimi açtım. Görüşüm, yarım saat kadar süren sersemletici uykudan ötürü netliğini yitirmişti ve en kötüsü hatta kötünün de kötüsü başımın içindeki gider borusu tıkanmış da, birisi sürekli tıkanmış boruyu açmak adına pompalıyor da pompalıyor gibi inanılmaz rahatsız edici bir hissin bulunuyor olması, her şey günlük güneşlik olması gerektiği şekilde ilerliyormuş da tek ihtiyacım olan buymuşçasına.

Görüşümü netleştirmek adına üst üste gözlerimi kırpıştırmış, odaksız gözlerle çevreye öylece bakınmayı sürdürmüştüm. Görüşüm nihayet eski netliğine kavuştuğunda çevreye hakim olan sütlü havadan güneşin hâlâ tam olarak doğmamış olduğunu anlaşılıyordu fakat etraf gözlerimi ilk kapattığım anda olduğu kadar mavi ve ölü değildi şimdilerde, daha canlı daha kıpır kıpırdı. Etraftaki nesneleri seçmeye başladığım sıra yutkundum zar zor, boğazım iğrenç bir şekilde kupkuru kesilmiş ve temmuzun orta yerinde çürümüş gibi hissetmiştim kendimi. Kesinlikle bir gram olsun mutlu olmadığımdan da söz etmeme gerek var mı bilmiyorum ama kesinlikle bir gram olsun mutlu değilim.

Mutsuzluğum ve dünyaya olan kırgınlığım üzerine düşünmeyi kesip beni uyandıran kişiye bakmayı nihayet akıl ettiğimde ilk fark ettiğim şey sarı saçlar oldu, rasta değil diye geçirdim içimden artık nasıl travma yaratmışsa bende, şükürler olsun rasta değil. Ardından sabahın körü olmasına rağmen merak kıvılcımlarıyla yanan küçük gözlerine mavi tonlarında yapılmış makyajı gördüm, biraz tuhaftı çünkü sabahın köründe bu kadar güzel ve bu kadar yoğun makyaj yapmanın  mantığını anlayacak kadar akıl sahibi değilim şu sıralar, hiç olmadım aslında.

Karşımdaki adam bilmediği biri ile bakışıyor olmasından olsa gerek kaşları alnı ortasında küçük bir üçgen oluşacak şekilde bükülmüştü. Kenarlara gittikçe kıvrılan dudakları hafif aralıktı ve bir şeyler sormak istediğini ancak sorup sormamak arasında kararsız kaldığını anlayabiliyordunuz.

"Siz kimsiniz?" Yerden çantamı da kapıp apar topar kalktığım sırada en sonunda bu garip durumu çözmek için bir şeyler sorması gerektiğini fark etmiş olacak ki -ya da benim apar topar kalkmamdan kaçıp gideceğimi düşündü pek emin değilim- dingin bir sesle sordu, sesi dingin olsa bile altında yatan o tuhaf gerilim ve tedbir halini duymuştum alenen. Üstümü başımı düzeltip çantamı da düzgünce sırtıma geçirdikten sonra karşısında durduğumda beni tepeden aşağı şöyle bir süzdüğünü ve dilenci olup olmadığımı kestirmek için çabaladığı da gözümden kaçmamıştı elbet. Eh her ne kadar bu yaptığı kabalık olarak sayılsa bile beni böyle süzmekte haklıydı çünkü el alemin bahçe kapısının dibine tüneyip uyursanız insanlar size bu şekilde davranır.  _Henüz_  o kadar da dilenci gibi görünmüyor olsam da son üç senede sokaklarda uyumaya iyice alıştığımdan hangi yolun yolcusu olduğumu anlamak zor değildi, işsiz güçsüz ve onca ay üzerinde çalıştığım ekmek teknem sayılacak dosyayı da kaybettiğim düşünülecek olursa... Geleceğin bir numaralı dilencisi duruyor karşınızda, Do Kyungsoo.

"Ben... Do Kyungsoo, Bay Ras- Bay Kim için geldim, daha doğrusu beni o çağırdı." Omuzlarımda asılı duran çantan saplarıyla gergince oynadığım sıra kısaca açıklamış ve kaşlarının alnı ortasına kadar hayretle yükselip sarı saç tutamları arasında kalmasına neden olmuştum. Kaşları yukarı doğru yükselmiş haldeyken dudakları bu kez sormak istediği sorulardan değil de şaşkınlıktan aralık kaldı. Yüzünün şaşkınlıkla bükülmüş olması sayesinde makyajının ne kadar kusursuz, ne kadar güzel yapıldığını daha net görme şansım olmuştu. Tonlar gayet profesyonelce kullanılmıştı ve her ne kadar gözümü ilk açtığımda biraz abartılı görünmüş olsa bile abartılı değil, aksine tam dozunda olduğunu görebilme şansım olmuştu. Onca sene moda tasarımı okumanın yan etkileri de böyle oluyor işte, gördüğüm güzel şeyler üzerine saatlerce içsel monologlar yapmayı bırakamıyorum ve bu can sıkıcı içsel monologları da seviyorum, saçma bir şekilde.

"Oh... Misafiri misiniz?" dedi, kelimeler altında gizli kalmış o garip tını böyle bir olayın olmasına imkan vermiyormuş gibiydi, yani rasta beyefendinin bir misafiri olabileceğine.

Haksız mı?   
Kesinlikle değil.

"Pek sayılmaz..." diye geveledim, aslına ne demem gerektiğini tam olarak bildiğim falan yoktu ancak muhtemel seks kölesi demek pek de normal olmazdı sanırım. "Çalışanı diyelim." Ensemi kaşıyarak gergince devam ettiğimde başını anladığını belirtmek için aşağı yukarı usulca salladı.

"Peki, sizi neden içeri almadı? Kaç saattir buradasınız?" İlk önce Rasta'nın havalı evine ardından da bana bakmadan hemen evvel söylemişti bunları, dudak bükme ve alabildiğine söylenme isteğimi bastırıp düşünür gibi yaptım ne zamandır burada olduğumu ve o şerefsiz rastanın beni bile isteye içeri almadığını adım kadar iyi biliyor olmama rağmen. Bana saat altıda gelmemi söylemiş olmasına misler gibi uykumdan fedakarlık yapıp yarım saat erken gelmeme rağmen kapıyı açmamış olması üzerine düşünmemeye çalışıyorum ancak bu konuda pek başarılı olduğum söylenemez, özellikle eve girer girmez katliam yapmam için beni yüreklendiren bir tarafım olduğunu göz önünde bulundurursak.

"Um... Bir, bir buçuk saattir sanırım, beş buçukta geldim." Sesli söyleyince kulağa daha da acınası gelmişti, normalde de yeterince acınası değilmiş gibi ve beni köşeye dilenci gibi kıvrılmış gördüğünü de düşünecek olursak... Rezalet.

"Kapıyı çaldınız mı? Bay Kim sabah sporu için saat beşte kalkar, bu kadar erken geldiğinizi bilse size kapıyı açardı." dedi, sesi altında yatan çocuksu açıklama isteğini duymak dünyanın en zor şeyi değildi elbet.

 _Eminim_ , diye iğneledi kafamın içinde bir ses,  _eminim açardı şerefsiz rasta._

"Ah..." diyerek dünyadaki en yalandan hayret sesini yaptığımda bana aval aval baktı haklı olarak, Sehun'dan azıcık yalan söyleme ve dolap çevirme dersleri alsam iyi olacak. "Uyuduğunu düşündüm, o yüzden..."

"Voa... Gerçekten... Kendimin ilk zamanlarını hatırlatıyorsun bana," başından geçen tuhaf ama komik anıları anımsıyormuş gibi ifadesi yumuşadı ve güldü hafifçe, gözleri kaybolmuş, normalden daha sivri olan köpek dişlerini görme şansım olmuştu. "Çok iyi anlıyorum, zamanla alışırsın." Güven verici bir gülümseme verdiğinde beceriksizce geri gülümsedim ancak midemde düğümlenen endişe o denli büyüktü ki, yüzümde şekillenen şeyin gülme ile uzaktan yakından alakası olmadığını hissetmiştim. Eciş bücüş bir şey olmuş olmalıydı ki o da bu beceriksiz yüz ifademe hafifçe kıkırdayarak gülüşümün ne kadar eğri büğrü, ne kadar acınası olduğuna dair düşüncelerimi haklı çıkarmıştı.

"İçeri girelim o zaman? Sabah soğuğu iyi gelmiyor hiç." dedikten sonra kapıya doğru ilerleyip zilin hemen altında bulunan şifre bölümüne hızlı hızlı on ikiye yakın rakamı girdi ve kapı sesli bir şekilde açılmaya başladı. Baya havalıydı yani, bu evin toplam tutarının benim ve Sehun'un tüm organlarından daha fazla olduğunu da hemencecik anlamıştım. Ayrıca on iki tane rakamı nasıl aklında tuttuğu üzerinde durmamaya çalıştım ya da ne tür bir insanın giriş kapısına on iki haneli sayının tekini belirlemek isteyecek kadar kafayı yemiş olduğu üzerinde. Sarığın oğlan gerçekten de haklıymış, insan alışıyor rastalara ve onların saçmalıklarına.

Beş dakika önce tanışmamızdan ötürü aramıza düşen o garip _konuşsak mı konuşmasak mı, konuşsak ne dememiz gerek en iyisi sessiz kalmak_  sessizliği içinde bahçede ilerlemeye başladık, bahçenin her tarafı tam bir peyzaj harikasıydı ve evin bahçesine bile benim evimin ederinden daha fazla para yatırılmış olduğu belliydi.

"Şey, geç oldu biraz ama adınızı söyleyebilir misiniz? Ve neden burada olduğunuzu? Daha önce sormadığım için üzgünüm..." Tuhaf bir hava ile mermer döşeli bahçe yolundan evin asıl girişine ilerlemeye devam ettiğimiz sıra sordum, hafif utanarak. Adını daha önce sormam gerekirdi ancak nezaket kurallarını bu sabah mideye indirdiğim için böyle mini mini insancıl bir ayrıntı aklımdan çıkmıştı işte.

"Oh, hiç sorun değil şu sıralar aklın bir karış havada olmalı ilk zamanlar benim de öyleydi," güldü hafifçe, mizacında yine şu eskiyi anımsayan yumuşak ifade vardı ve manidar bir iç çekti, sanki eskiye dair inanılmaz bir özlem duyuyor, eskiye asla dönemeyecek olmak onu çok fena kırıyordu, orta yerinden ince bir sopa gibi.

"Ben Kim Jongdae, Bay Kim'in kişisel saç stilistiyim aynı zamanda da arkadaşı, yani sanırım." Son kısmı söyledikten sonra kuru kuru gülmesi onun için kötü hissetmeme neden olmuştu ancak ne demem gerektiğini bilmediğimden  _sanırım_  kısmı üzerinde durmamaya özen gösterdim.

"Demek kişisel saç stilisti ha... Saçlarını siz yapıyorsunuz yani, şeyleri... Şeyleri işte... Şu r harfi ile başlayan hani." O lanetli kelime dilimin ucuna kadar getirip ne kadar uğraşmama karşın bir türlü çıkmayınca bu sersem halime güldü, ellerini kotunun cebine soktu rahatça, omzunun tekine asılmış büyükçe bir postacı çantası olduğunu anca fark etmiştim. Uzun mermer yolu aşmış evin asıl giriş kapısına uzanan merdivenlerin önüne gelmiştik şimdi.

"Rastalar, evet ben yapıyorum." dedi usulca merdivenleri tırmandığımız sırada, güneş nihayet yükselmeye başlamıştı ve bir avuç güneşin sırtıma değip orayı güzelce ısıttığını hissediyordum, bahçede sabaha karışan hoş bir ıslaklık kokusu vardı, eğer birkaç dakika içinde rastanın o yakışıklı ama adamı deli eden yüzünü, bal rengi nasıl baktığını bir türlü tasvir edemeyeceğim derin gözlerini görmeyecek olsaydım bu güne güzel bir gün bile diyebilirdim. Aslına bakılırsa, rasta cehennemine girecek olmam dışında gayet güzel bir gün, en azından şimdilik. "Her sabah hem de." Belirtme ihtiyacı duymuş gibi alelade eklediğinde şaşkınlıktan merdivenlerin orta yerinde durup ona baktım,  _her sabah?_

"Her sabah mı?" Sesimdeki aşırı doz şaşkınlık onu hafifçe gülümsetmişti, başını sallamakla yetinip merdivenleri tırmanmayı sürdürdü. "Bu herif manyak gerçekten de." Aramıza altı basamak girmişken söylendim kendi kendime, hayatıma giren makul sayıda normal insanlarla misler gibi geçinip gidebilirdim ama hayır, mutlaka herkesin manyak olması gerekti.

"Efendim, anlamadım?" Tırmanmayı bitirmiş, merdivenlerin başında beni ve benim koca kıçımı beklediği sıra yine kaşlarını büküp o tuhaf merak üçgenini ortaya çıkararak söyledi.

"Ah hiç, hiçbir şey demedim." diye geçiştirdim onu, son basamağı da nihayet çıkıp yanında durduğum vakit cesaret almak için derin bir nefes alıp jaluzilerle aynı ahşap renginde olan çelik kapıya baktım. "İçeri geçelim mi artık?"

Jongdae zile bastıktan sonra yine garip bir sessizlik içinde beklemeye başladık, tam kapıyı açan olmayacak evlere dağılalım demek için ağzımı açmak üzere olduğum sırada kapı aniden açıldı. Ansızın gelen gelişen olay yüzünden hafifçe sıçradığım sıra Bay Rasta yarı ıslak saçlar, basit beyaz bir tişört altına gri paçalara doğru daralan bir eşofmanla karşımızda dikilmeye başladı. Boynu etrafında da siyah bir havlu asılıydı ve... Vay be, gerçekten vay be. Neden birden kalbim tekledi hiç bilmiyorum ama bildiğim bir şey var, bu herif şerefsizin önce gideni olabilir ama acayip yakışıklı, ayrıca uzun, baya baya uzun. Biraz daha açık olmam gerekirse insanın kucağına oturma isteğini arttıran bir yakışıklılık sözünü ettiğim. Hay böyle işe, acayip yakışıklı ve iyi ki düşüncelerimi bir tek ben duyuyorum yoksa kepaze olmuştum baş düşmanım acayip yakışıklı, çaba harcamadan yakışıklı Rasta Kim'e karşı, çoktan yeterince kepaze olmamışım gibi.

"Jongdae geldin demek," dedi monoton bir sesle, yüzü ifadesizdi ve uzun siyah perçemler gözüne batıyordu ayrıca beni tamamen görmezden geldiğine de değinmem gerek mi bilmiyorum hiç. "Beni odamda bekle olur mu?" dedi ve ardından şu sinir bozucu bal rengi gözlerini bana çevirdi, midemden bir şey kopmuş gibi garip hissettim. "Burada halledilmesi gereken küçük bir mevzu var, işle alakalı."

Jongdae başını sallayıp onayladığında bana omzu üstünden kısa ve yüreklendirmeye çalışan bir bakış attı, ben de geri dönüş olarak hafifçe gülümsedim. Tabi yine gülümsemeden başka her şeye benzemişti yapmaya çalıştığım şey.

Jongdae üst kata çıkan siyah metal merdivenlerde kaybolduğu sıra bende içeri geçtim, Bay Rasta beni davet etme zahmetine girmeden içeri doğru ilerlemeye başlamıştı, paranız olunca böyle oluyorsunuz işte, görgüsüz. Hoş paranız yoksa da oluyorsunuz ama konumuz bu değil.

İçerisi... Vay be, içerisi bambaşka bir şey, gerçekten ömrümde bu kadar kıyak bir ev göreceğimi düşünmezdim ama işte buradayım, hayat... Sizi gerçekten olmadık yerlere götürebiliyor. Her an seks kölesi olma gibi bir olmadık yerlerden bahsetmiyorum, sadece böyle havalı evlere falan işte. İçerideki her şey ama her şey inanılmaz derecede pahalı, inanılmaz derecede modern duruyor ve açık olmak gerek, içeri doğru attığım her adımda gerginliğim süratle yukarı çıkıyor çünkü böyle bir evde Do Kyungsoo'luk yapmam demek hayatımı bitirmekle aynı anlama gelir, net.

Bay Rasta'nın arkasından minimini adımlarla devasa bir televizyonun ve tasarımcısının kim olduğunu adım kadar iyi bildiğim, almak için kamyonla para dökmek gereken L şeklinde siyah bir koltuğun yerleştirilmiş olduğu salona ilerledim. Salonun açık griye boyanmış duvarlarında duran birkaç post-modern yağlı boya tablosundan başka hiçbir ayrıntı bulunmuyor salonda. Yağlı boya tablolarını saymazsak herhangi bir yaşanmışlık işareti bulmak mümkün değil koskoca salonda, küçücük bir Noel biblosu bile yok ve bu minimal hava midemdeki ağrının artmasına neden olmuş durumda. Daha şimdiden midemdeki ağrıdan ötürü kıvrım kıvrım kıvranıyorum zihinsel olarak ve Bay Rasta henüz lanetli ağzını açmadı bile.

"Sen kimdin bu arada?" dedi ansızın, şu özel tasarım L şeklindeki siyah koltuğuna oturup rahatça arkasına yaslanmıştı, tam karşısında durdum. Salonda siyah ve gri tonları ağırlıkta olduğundan soğuk bir hava hakimdi odaya ya da belki şu rasta belası yüzündendir bu hava, kim bilir.

"Kyungsoo." dedim sesimi monoton tutmaya çalışarak, dizlerim tuhaf bir şekilde güçsüz kalmıştı ancak herhangi bir koltuğa fakir kıçımı koymak istememiştim, bunu yapmak için yetkili falan da değilimdir zaten.

"Kyungsoo, ne?" dedi tek kaşını kaldırıp, kaşı saçları arasında yok olmuştu ve saçlarında rastalar olmadan çok daha... Bunu demeyeceğim, hayır saçları böyle alnına dökülürken çok daha havalı ve karizmatik olduğunu asla söyleme gibi bir niyetim yok.

"Do Kyungsoo." dedim hafif rahatsız olmuş bir sesle, insanlar üzerinde inanılmaz bir etkisi vardı bu herifin. Manipüle etme ve yönetme konusunda fazlasıyla becerikli olduğunu anlamak zor değildi, özellikle aynı oda içinde tuhaf bir karıncalanma derinizi rahatsız ettiği sırada.

"Do Kyungsoo kim?" Gayet ciddi bir çehre ile sorduğunda dişlerimi birbirine sürttüm hırsla. Diyorum ya, insanlarını yönetmeyi çok iyi biliyor. Rasta Kim nasıl hissetmenizi isterse öyle hissediyorsunuz, mesela şu anda kendimi gereksiz ve bomboş bir insan gibi hissediyorum, yaşasın rasta devrimi. Üstelik karşımda gayet lakayt bir tavırla o yakışıklı kıçını yaya yaya oturması psikolojik manada çökmeme neden oluyor, tam olarak.

"Şu kaşınızı gözünüzü çanta ile paralayan çocuk, Do Kyungsoo, Çanta Çocuk." Sıkılmış ve tepesi atmış gibi bir imaj çizmemek için ne kadar uğraşırsam uğraşayım Bay Rasta'nın yüzündeki o gevşek yakışıklı gülüşün koskoca bir sırıtmaya dönmesinden bu konuda o kadar da başarılı olmadığımı anlamıştım. Harika, gerçekten, etkisinin farkında olan insanlardan hiç haz etmiyorum.

"Şimdi oldu işte, duymayı istediğim cevaplardan başkasını kabul etmem, bunu zamanla  _öğreneceksin_  Kyungsoo." Ses tonu... Pekala, oldukça etkileyici bir ses tonu var ve altı şişe soju içmiş, düşünme yetimi de dahil vücudumdaki her hücreyi sarhoş etmiş olsaydım eğer kendimi direk olarak kucağına atardım. Ancak, sarhoş falan değilim ve bu halleri acayip sinir bozucu, tanrı aşkına en azından bir saatliğine falan yakışıklı bir pislik olmayı bırakıp sadece pislik olsa olmuyor mu yani, başka bir şey istemiyorum. Aklımı alıyor tamam ama en azından uçkurum bende kalabilir mi?

"Evet şu darp meselesine gelelim... Sana soruyorum, sen olsan ne yapardın?" dedi usulca, yüzündeki o koca sinir bozucu sırıtış şimdilerde ciddi bir çehreye bırakmıştı yerini.

"Unutur giderdim neden soru—"

"İstediğim cevaplar Kyungsoo, istediğim cevaplar ve biliyorsun, bu benim istediğim cevap değil, değil mi?" Gayet sakin, sakin olmasına karşın fevkalade emreden bir sesle konuşmamı böldüğünde yutkunmak ve zihinsel olarak bir adım geri gitmek zorunda kaldım. Bittim ben, gerçekten bittim bu kamyonla para dökülmüş evden seks kölesi olarak ayrılacağım ve Sehun benim yaşadıklarımdan yola çıkarak ömrünün sonuna kadar erotik romanlar yazacak.

"Evet Bay Kim." sesim küçücük çıkmıştı ve açık olmak gerek, o anda en çok kendim için üzülmüştüm.

Öne doğru eğilip dirseklerini bacakların yasladı ve tam gözlerime baktı, şu yanan bal rengi irisleri ile, dizlerim iyice güçsüz kaldı ve yutkundum zorla, ardından usulca konuştu Bay Rasta:

"Şimdi yeniden dene, benim yerimde olsan ne yapardın?"

"Saldırganı dava ederdim, Bay Kim."

"Çok güzel, çok güzel..." dedi fevkalade keyifliydi ve bunu anlamamak için şu anda olduğumdan bir milyon kat kadar sersem olmam gerekirdi. "Yani... Şimdi ben seni dava etsem, haklı sayılırım değil mi?"

"Haklı sayılırsınız Bay Kim."

"Ancak her ne kadar  _haklı_ olsam da seni dava etmeyeceğim," dedi, avuçlarını birbirine vurdu ve uzun parmaklarını birbiri içine geçirdi. "Ne yapacağımı merak ediyor musun, Kyungsoo?" Adımı bu şekilde söylemesinden nefret ettiğimden daha önce bahsettim mi bilmiyorum ama adımı bu şekilde söylemesinden nefret ediyorum. Üstelik... Tanrı aşkına, yarı kurumuş saçlar, beyaz bir tişört ve gri eşofman içinde bu kadar iyi görünüyor olması... Adil oynamayan rastalardan hiç haz etmiyorum.

"Evet," diye yalan söyledim, muhtemel seks kölesi olarak hayatıma devam edeceğimi öğrenmeye meraklı falan değilim haliyle. "Evet, ne yapacaksınız Bay Kim?"

"Seni dava etmeyeceğim ama öylece gitmene de izin veremem, iş dünyasında meseleler böyle yürümüyor ne yazık ki. Yanlış bir hamle yapmışsan, bir de bunu  _bana_  karşı yapmışsan sonuçlarına katlanmak zorundasın." dedi, sesi kontrollü bir tehdit içeriyordu ve bu adamakıllı ödümü koparmıştı. "Haksız mıyım Kyungsoo?"

"Haklısınız Bay Kim."

"Senden istediğime gelecek olursak, aslında bunla ilgili çok düşündüm çünkü bilirsin, senin gibi birinden alabileceğim çok fazla şey yok." dedi, beni yerin bilmem kaçıncı katına göndererek. İçimde fokurdayan sinir kazanını görmezden gelmek yatalak hale gelmiş gururuma hiç iyi gelmemişti ama ne yapabilirim ki, heriften ödüm kopuyor. 

"Benim şahsi yardımcım olmanı istiyorum."

Ne? 

"Ne?" dedim gayet çaresiz ve tek solukta. "N-nasıl bir yardım istiyorsunuz Bay Kim? Sekreter gibi mi?"  _Yoksa seks kölesi gibi mi?_

"Sana açık olacağım Kyungsoo, ayak işlerimi yapacaksın. Ben ne zaman ayak işlerimi yapmandan sıkılırsam o zamana kadar ayak işlerimi yapacaksın ve belirtmeden geçemeyeceğim, ben kolay kolay sıkılmam." 

"Bu kadar mı? Yani... Başka bir şey yok mu?"

"Olmasını mı istersin? Ayak işlerimi yapmak, eminim ki  _yeterli_ bir ceza olacaktır."

"A-anlaşıldı Bay Kim ne zaman başlamamı istersiniz?"

"Bugün."

"Ama bugün cumarte—"

"Kyungsoo, bugün dedim."

"Oh... Pekala Bay Kim... Ben... Şirketinize gideyim o zaman... Önden. Siz zaten yetişirsiniz... Sanırım."

"Unutmadan, belli bir miktar maaş da alacaksın."

"Ne?! Sahiden mi?!"

"Sana tabi ki maaş vereceğim Kyungsoo, bedavaya çalıştırmak köleliğe girer ve ben düşündüğün kadar kötü bir adam değilim." dedi ve ardından şu çarpık gülüşlerden birini takındı. İyi olmayan bir şeylerin geldiğini anlamıştım bu yüz sayesinde, bu yüzü ne zaman yapsa ki onu sadece iki, aman  _üç_  gündür tanıyor olsam da bunu adım kadar iyi biliyorum "Düşündüğünden daha kötü bir adamım." diye devam etti lafına.

"N-ne demek istediniz Bay Kim, açıklar mısınız pek... Pek anlamadım?"

"Çalışma saatlerini ben belirliyorum, yani seni gece birde arayıp mesai saatleri içindesin dersem, mesai saatleri içindesin demektir, anlaşıldı mı?"

"Anlaşıldı Bay Kim."

"İyi, çok iyi... Şirkette Byun Baekhyun'u bul, o sana yardım edecektir. Byun ile belge işlerini hallettiğinde vakit kaybetmeden odamda ol, dakik olmayan insanlarda haz etmem, bu da anlaşılmıştır umarım."

"Elbette, elbette anlaşıldı Bay Kim."

"Gidebilirsin şimdi, ayrıntıları Byun Baekhyun açıklayacaktır."

"İyi günler, Bay Kim."

Dediklerim üzerine yüzü büküldü ve fevkalade keyif alan otuz iki diş bir pislik gülümseyişine dönüştü ifadesi. İşte tam bu anda, midemden bir şeyler daha koptu ve hayatımın artık olduğundan çok daha zor hale gelmek üzere olduğunu anladım. 

"Oh, bundan sonra günlerimin en iyisi olacağına bahse girerim Do Kyungsoo, en iyinin de iyisi olacak." dedi, ne kadar eğlendiği, ilerde bana işkence ederken ne kadar eğleneceği sesine ayna gibi yansıyordu ve... Bittim ben, tam anlamıyla hem de. 

Vay be, Rasta devrimi işte tam olarak böyle hissettiriyor demek, vay be gerçekten. Tam anlamıyla hapı yutmak ve bu hapı yuttuğunun misler gibi farkında olmak. Düşününce, seks kölesi olmak ve Sehun'un benim deneyimlerim üzerinden düzinelerce erotik roman yazması nedense bu senaryodan daha güzel görünüyor gözüme şu anda. En azından faturaları öder ve yeni bir televizyon alırdık, belki özel tasarım koltuklar.


End file.
